A New and Dead World
by 5150Girl
Summary: The streets where empty, besides the dead bodies littering the sidewalks. Broken in or out of buildings with blood smeared on the walls and grounds. Cars either burned to a crisp or broken down by impacted by other vehicles. Besides that, the only things that now walk the empty roads where the survivors, and the undead. (M-MA)
1. Welcome To The New World

**A New and Dead World**

**Welcome To The New World**.

**Day 22, Midnight.**

**Blossoms POV**

_Dear Dairy, _

_It has now been 22 days since the world has changed, since the world became dead. Me and my sisters maybe the last people alive, we haven't encountered any other survivors so the fear of it to be true sinks into my heart. _

_We have been on the move to try to get back to our home town known as Townsville, with only the strength of faith to keep us going, all we have to hope for is our father was all right, and our friends._

_But with those, "things" constantly popping out of nowhere, we had to hide more then travel. It's not like I don't have the strength to kill the "things" or anything. But it was so hard on Bubbles to even break the skull of those. . ."things", and when I mean those "things", I mean the Zombies. Meaning by the undead that now walk to kill and eat the survivors._

_But yes, my youngest sister known as Bubbles Utonium is still trying her best to become strong so she too can fight off the zombies, but yet she is far too kind hearted to really do any sort of damaged to the undead. Bubbles wasn't made to fight anyway, but she is very useful on scavenging the right weapons and food._

_Then I have my middle sister known as Buttercup Utonim, she is the strongest fighter of us and she doesn't hesitate to kill a zombie. If anything she is bold to even kill her first zombie when this all started, but she has a very hard time listening to me on when and when not to attack, she has pint up anger that she would usually get rid of by meditating but her energy is even more good use for killing the zombies anyway. _

_Then there's me, Blossom Utonium, I'm the leader of the gang and, well not to brag or anything but I could say I'm the smartest of my sisters. I know were all to go, knowing if a small town we pass through is safe enough to even stay a night, mainly I know what is right to do and what is not. _

_But. . . when the zombie apocalypse started I didn't went straight to killing the undead, it took me some time to except the fact that the world had become dead. But I still have hope that sooner or later that not only will me and my sister's get back home, but hoped that will see and join other survivors. _

_I don't know how far we will go just to get home, we just need to cross at least two more cities till we get home, but that was also a problem, well let's just say that the very first city to get through first is by far the worst city to get through, we can't go around the city so we have to go through it, the city I'm talking about is known as Cityville. Again, the WORST city by far in the world anyone could even live in. It was like the bad part of New York, and Las Vegas mixed into a dump of a city. Gross. But it was also the size of the place being big, 1,720 square miles sort of big. We have to go through it to cross a bridge that would lead into inland. Then it would take about a week just to get to Clipsville, but then after going through Clipsville it will be about two hours to get to Townsville so we have a lot of ground to cover till we get home. _

_I have faith in my sisters and I to do all we can to get home, we should have been home in the first place instead of driving thousands of miles away just to have a summer vacation. But we didn't know it would happen, even if it has been 22 days now since the apocalypse had happen. The worst part I don't even know is how it all happen so fast, how in one day all of humanity became . . .dead._

* * *

"Blossom!"

"Huh?" I said finally getting by nose out of my dairy to look over to my sister who was sleeping on a couch across from me with Bubbles sleeping on the other end of the couch.

"Come on Bloss go to sleep already. I can't get sleep if you have that flashlight on. We got to get up early tomorrow to get a head start don't we?" Buttercup asked and tugged the covers over her.

"Sorry BC, I'll be done in just a sec." I whispered. She just groaned and flipped herself over to try to shield herself from the light. I then turned back to my dairy.

* * *

_How this all happen I don't think I myself will ever know. But as long as I have my sisters, I'll be okay. We have supplies and weapons to also help us on our journey back home. We have little food till we get to a house that might have leftover food and water. Also when we find a safe house we might stay a night, but like I said before, we mostly have to hide then travel._

_I mean sure each of us have pistols, BC has her machete and hammer, Bubbles has a steel bar, and I have my crowbar along with my ranch. But strength is what matters now, only the strong can overcome this new, dead world._

* * *

With that I shut off my light and closed my dairy. I lay down on the couch across from my sisters were they were sleeping and smiled at them. Even in a deadly time like this they can still sleep like rocks sometimes.

I closed my eyes and snuggled under the blanket, I know I'm letting my guard down for tonight. But there was little signs of Zeds lately so for now there wasn't anything to worry about. So tonight I sleep. . .and await for what horror brings tomorrow, along with surviving the worst.


	2. Moving On

**Moving On.**

**Day 23, Morning.**

**Bubbles POV.**

_"Help! Someone help!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I was running, running down a dark alley with my sisters, we were all screaming for some kind of help that I knew wouldn't come. _

_"We got to go faster! Their catching up to us!" Buttercup screamed, I only took a quick glance behind me to see a group of. . . walking, dead, once human monsters things chasing us. They were groaning, snarling, whatever dead walking people things make! _

_My lungs were on fire, my head was slowly getting dizzier from not taking a break to catch my breath, and my heart was racing with pure fear. _

_"Just a little further girls! I can see the end of the alley!" Blossom screamed. We were somewhat faster than the dead things chasing us, but when we got to the exit part of the alley, what I saw nearly made me faint, and not just from out of breath._

_What we saw were dozens of people running around, screaming, shouting for help. Horrifying screaming of someone getting catch by the dead things and getting eaten alive. _

_Fire, everywhere. Blood flying through the air, the smell of fear mixed with blood and dead bodies It was like a nightmare come true for everyone. _

_"NO!" I screamed, my eyes were now watery as I couldn't control myself from not crying. I was shaking like I've never shake before. I was now terrified to the bones._

_"Blossom, Butter-" I was saying till I looked to see my sisters gone! _

_"GIRLS! WHERE-?!" I was screaming till I looked to see everything going black, but then slimy, sharpen long black nailed, skin falling off hands come from out of nowhere to drag me into deeper darkness. I was crying and screaming, struggling to get out, but I was going deeper and deeper till I saw nothing. . . but darkness._

_Everywhere. . . . blood. . . .bodies. . . . . counting. . . . blood. . . . blood. . . . Just more. .blood . .the dead. . .the dead. . . . . .__**The dead are coming for YYYOOOUUU ! ! ! **_

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed my head off as I jolted up from the couch.

"AH!" Buttercup also screamed out of me screaming out of nowhere, but she end up falling face first on the floor.

"WHAT! WHATS GOING ON!"Blossom yelled as she to jolt up words from her sleep now fully awake.

I was shaking while I was sweating cold sweat. I darted my eyes around the place to see we were in a house. I came to realize it was just that dream again . . . . no. . . . A nightmare.

"Bubbles? You okay?!" Blossom asked as she got up from the couch to come right over to my side.

"Ow- yeah, what was that all about, Bubbles?" Buttercup also asked as she got up from the floor and sat back on the couch. I tried to say something, but I felt like I had lost my words at the time, I was trying to remember what all I had dreamed about, the running ally, the dead walking things chasing me and my sisters, the. . . destruction.

"Bubs, was it that dream again?" Blossom asked, I slowly let the tears run down my face as I nodded at Blossom as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I-It was, o-o-only it was different t-this time." I sobbed along with stuttering, cause now I wanted to forget the nightmare, the same one I had been having ever since the apocalypse, but it always changes to something worse now. But this might just be one of the worst nightmares I ever had so far.

"Bubbles, you want to talk about it? If not it's alright." Buttercup whispered as she to hugged me, with now both my sister's trying to comfort me I did feel a little better, but I shook my head 'no' at them, I didn't need to look to know my sisters then looked sadly at me as I had my eyes shut tight to try to make the tears stop.

"Ssshhh. . . It's okay, Bubbles. We're here for you." Blossom whispered soothingly as she hugged me tighter.

"Yeah, no matter what, Bubbles." Buttercup added.

"T-Thanks girls." I whimpered as I then smiled. I fluttered my eyes open and then just look around the place to make sure this wasn't another nightmare or something.

"Anytime, Bubbles. But . . . are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Buttercup asked, the girls loosen up their hug so I could bring my hands up to my face to whip away the tears that stained my cheeks.

"Buttercup please, if she doesn't want to-" Blossom was saying till I nodded but didn't look at one of them.

"No, It always helps to talk about it anyway," I began and looked up at the living room window to see it nearly morning now. "Well, it was the same thing as always. It was about when we were all running down that dark ally, running away from the, the dead, walking, things-"

"You mean the Zeds, right?" Buttercup quickly asked.

"Um, yeah, the _"Zeds"._ Well, you know how when we got to the other side of the alley and we saw. . . we saw everyone . . ."I could barely even finish when I shuttered at that memory.

"You don't have to finish that part if you don't want to ,Bubbles. We know what you mean by it." Blossom said patting me on the back. I nodded and continued to remember what all happened now.

"Well, after we s-saw what was going on. I was screaming and t-then I turned to find you girls w-weren't by my side, t-then everything. . .e-everything went black and these gross, dead looking h-hands grabbed me! And it was dragging me into s-something even darker and.-. . . There was this- voice. . ."

_"Everywhere. . . . blood. . . .bodies. . . . . counting. . . . blood. . . . blood. . . . Just more. .blood. . ."_ I replayed those words in my head that made my head ach.

"A. . .voice?" Blossom questioned. I looked to her giving me a very worried look now.

"Yeah, it was really creepy and scary. It was saying . . .i-it was saying something a-about . . . blood, and bodies . . .and. . . .a-and-" I stuttered as the last words stung my heart like a cold steel knife.

_"The dead. . .the dead. . . . . .__**The dead are coming for YYYOOOUUU ! ! !**_" Those awful words made my eyes water again as I cried out from fear of those words being true, those things will always be after me and my sister's!

"Bubbles, Bubs it's okay. It was just a nightmare. Nothing is going to hurt you." Blossom said re-hugging me as I shake in fear once more and cried my eyes out yet again.

"Yeah, but that is sort of a hard core nightmare you had, Bubbles." Buttercup whispered.

"B-But w-why do I g-g-get these dreams a-anyway!" I cried out. "I don't want these dreams or nightmares! I-I just want to go home!"

My heart was breaking in pieces as I cried and clenched onto my sisters arm as if I were to let go she would vanish like in my nightmare. All Blossom could do for me was just to hold onto me and rock me back and forth as if I were a scared child.

"Bubbles, we will get home. I said it once and I'll always say it again," Blossom began as she put both hands on my shoulder to them make me look up at her, even if she looked blurry from my tears. "I will get us home no matter what, and that's a promise I will keep to the end." Blossom finished giving me a reassuring face. With my sister doing her best to comfort me I did felt like everything was going to be okay, though I know everything wasn't, having Blossom cheer me up seemed to be the only thing to calm me.

"Blossom, thank you." I whispered as I then smiled at her.

"No problem, Bubbles. Anything to make you un-sad and happy again." Blossom said sweetly to me as I then whipped away anymore tears that fell down my cheek.

After finally calming from my near break down me and the girls looked out the window to see the sun rising to shine that it was now morning.

"Well, no point of going back to sleep now, got to head out soon." Buttercup muttered as she rubbed out whatever sleep was in her eyes.

"Yeah, time to pack up girls." Blossom said getting up from the couch and walked off to the other side of the living room to then get some fresh cloths out for all of us out of a duffle bag.

"Alright, let me grab our food from the kitchen for breakfast then." Buttercup sighed getting up and wondered off to the kitchen to get our rations.

After she left I stretched my arms out and slowly got off the couch and looked around the unfamiliar place. Knowing that we were staying just a night in someone else's once loving home I felt guilty for doing such a thing, but what other options did we have? But I got used to it quickly and just went with whatever Blossom said.

"Here Bubbles, a blue T-shirt and short black jeans for you, a nice pink T-shirt and white pants for me, and for Buttercup her always short-short jeans and a green strap top." Blossom said as she tossed me my cloths while she laid out hers and Buttercups cloths out.

"Thanks, but should have gotten strap tops or spaghetti strap like Buttercup. With it heat and all I mean." I sighed knowing when we get moving I know we'll be sweating like pigs.

"Well, if you want just go ask Buttercup if you can wear one of hers then Bubbles, I'm sure she won't mind." Blossom said taking off her night T-shirt to then put on her new shirt. I nodded and went off to find Buttercup.

"Hey Buttercup?" I called out as I entered the kitchen. I then looked to see her standing very still for some reason.

"Hey BC, could I wear one of your strap tops?" I began as I walked over to her. "I mean I know it's morning and all but it will get pretty hot in the-"

"Machete." Buttercup whispered.

"What?" I asked out of confusion.

"Get. Me. My. Machete. Now." Buttercup again whispered.

"Wha-" I was asking again till I looked to see what she was looking at.

Ggggg_uu**uuu**. . . ._

A zombie groaned out as it scratches the glass sliding kitchen door. I froze were I was, till Buttercup put an hand on my shoulder which made me jump, I looked back at Buttercup to see she didn't even look to me, she just stared down the "Zed".

"Machete, Bubbles, now." Buttercup repeated, I nodded and slowly walked backward to the living.

Right after I walked back in, I panicked and ran over to the bag that had our weapons in it. Blossom was standing by as I quickly rummaged through the bag to get Buttercups Machete.

"Bubbles, what are you doing?!" Blossom asked as I got up and ran back into the kitchen without saying a word to Blossom.

I ran back in and with shaking hands, handed over Buttercup the Machete. As I did so Blossom walks in just as I turned to leave so I wouldn't see what Buttercup was about to do.

"What's going- " Blossom was yet again asking till she saw what was outside. "Oh my-!"

"Girls, get back in the living room, this Zed is mine." Buttercup muttered and slowly walked up to the door.

Taking the big hint, me and Blossom walked back in the living room without another word. I walked over and sat on the couch and Blossom sat right next to me and held me. I was now on the verge to cry but I tried to hold them back by shutting my eyes tight as I held onto Blossom, cause the next thing we hear was a loud-

GGGRRRUUU-! **_*Slashing and Chopping sounds*_**

I shivered at the sound of Buttercup killing the Zed, even though it was for the best, I still can't get over the fact that Buttercup was killing a once human being, though it was now dead.

"Sshh. . .It's okay Bubbles." Blossom whispered softly as I whimpered and began to slowly cry out of fear, and that's all we did for a very long time. Blossom just held onto me while I cried yet again, but I slowly calmed again after we heard Buttercup step into the living room.

"Is it done?" Blossom asked as Buttercup sat across from us with some blood leaking off her Machete.

"Yeah, but if there's one, there will be more somewhere around here." Buttercup sighed.

"I know, we need to get going now. We'll eat when we get out of here." Blossom said and had to let go of me, I nodded and whipped my face from the tears and got up to get dressed.

**10 minutes Later. . .**

After we got all our supplies packed we carefully walked out the front door. The front of the yard and the rest of the neighborhood was empty. Which was a good sign for us anyway.

"All right girls, we need to get to a highway and we start from there." Blossom said and she started walking down to the side walk.

"Well, where do we even find a highway Bloss? Unless we get a map or something then we'll know where all were going." Buttercup groaned as we followed Blossom.

"I know, that's why we're going to a gas station not far from here. Hopefully there might be something there that can help." Blossom sighed scratching her neck.

"And who knows, there might be a car that we can drive to." I added.

"Maybe, but so far all cars we've tried to drive there all either. . .what? Burned, broken down, or better yet no key! Should have learned how to hot wire a car when I had the chance." Buttercup muttered. Me and Blossom looked at Buttercup shocked to hare her say such a thing.

"What do you mean had the chance Buttercup?!" Blossom snapped as she stopped to look at our sister with an annoyed look.

Buttercup just rolled her eyes at Blossom and walked pass her.

"Nothing Bloss, look let's just get to the gas station already." Buttercup said and walked off down the street.

"Buttercup. . .!" Blossom growled. I shook my head and put a hand on Blossoms shoulder.

"Come on Blossom, let it go now. Well find out what she meant by that later." I whispered. Blossom did nod at me, but I could tell she sure wanted to know. So we went ahead and walked down the street to follow Buttercup and out of the neighborhood.

* * *

**Unknown POV, Somewhere in Cityville.**

The city's streets were nearly filled with the Zeds, every corner there was a hungry dead wondering for its next meal. But luckily most of them were in the center of the city and not on the outskirts. Very lucky for me, I was swiftly running down one particular street that lead away from the center of the city. I was fast, light on my feet, and above all stealthy. Even with just caring a Crossbow on my back, and a bag of paint spray's, I barely made a sound as I ran and put my back up against a dumpster.

"This must be the street I haven't marked yet, I don't see any of my blue paint around here." I whispered to myself as I peeked around the dumpster to see five or ten Zeds just down the street, but I took a closer look to find even more numbers of the Zeds, I would use some of my ammo to waste some of those dead guys, but I thought rationally about it and decide they weren't even worth a bullet, though I didn't even have a gun.

"Guess I might as well mark this place danger zone then." I muttered and got out a red paint spray and walked backwards to then face a paintless wall, then marked a big red X on the wall and after words I ran the other way down an ally and out to another street.

"Still, there have been more popping up lately. Thought they would all move to the center of the city by now." I said as he then grabbed a hold of a fence and climbed over it and then got out into an empty street with only one abandoned car in the center of the street. Out of just taking a breather, I walked over, then climbed and sat on top of the car roof.

"Alright, so this is what? Baxter Street, so. . ." I began as I got out a map of the city out of my pocket, opened it up after doing many unfolding to then scan the map to find the street I was on. Though the map was covered in red X marks, and blue circle nearly all over the map, I managed to find the street on the map and mark it in a red X with a red maker.

"Dang, there are more danger zones then all clear zones." I sighed and folded up the map and put it back in my pocket. After looking around a bit, I felt an old feeling that I hated to feel, sadness. It has only been 23 days and I seem to already be so use to doing this, I knew exactly what to do since those were my brother's orders. But it's like I've already been doing this forever now.

I then looked behind me and noticed the freeway bridge was so close, with dozen of cars on top of the bridge. Having sudden feeling to go check it out, I jumped off the car and made my way toured the freeway bridge, knowing I would be faster and soundless as I ran, I ran as fast as I can down the street and made a quick left down another street. Making sure not to randomly run into a mob of Zeds, he made sure to make a quick check before running down some random street. But before long I came up on an exit that lead up to the freeway and began running up and onto the bridge. Soon I had to slow down because of the cars on the bridge, cramped together or on top of other cars, mainly it was a big pile up of cars. But I then climbed on top of one car and started jumping on cars one by one, I kept this up for a long time till I looked ahead to see that one or two miles away the bridge was suddenly ending into highways out to somewhere else.

"Might be out to some towns or something after driving down this road."I said to myself. At first I felt like it was a waste to even be up here, but yet, a weird feeling made me go forward. So I continued to jump on cars, heading toured the exit till there was less and less cars to a point I jumped down and began running again. You would think I would be out of breath after doing all that, but thanks to me being on the track team when I was in high school, I could run as far as I wanted before even thinking of taking a break.

So soon after I came to the end of every car on the bridge to see ahead of me, nothing but an empty road surrounded by empty grass next to the road and miles of forest as far as the eye can see.

"To think a forest can even survive living next to this city." I chuckled, then sat right on the road to then stretch my legs out on the ground and just kick back for a bit, looking up to the sun to see it already high in the sky even if it still feels like morning. Soon I did feel a little hot and flipped off my hood part of my hoodie to run my hands through my messy short blond hair, but knowing I need a hair cut cause of the front of my bangs almost over his eyes. But who would really cares now, no one. Me and my brothers might be the last survivors now, but that was something I didn't believe in, I have this feeling that there are other survivors out there, they just need to be found. . .

_"Boom, calling Boom, you there? Over?"_ I jumped at the sound of my walky-talky going off with the sound of someone trying to contact me. I did tensed at first, thinking a Zed might have heard it, but realizing I was the only one on the highway, I relaxed and got out my walky-talky.

"Yeah, this is Boom, Am I talking to Brick-wall? Over?" I answered.

_"Yeah this is Brick-wall, were down a block away from Baxter Street where you were checking out any Zed sights, we found a food store, and we need you over here to help out with getting supplies over to the mall. Go ahead and quit whatever your doing and get over to where we are. Over."-_Brick-wall.

"What store are you at? _Over?"_

_"Were at the Food Market, again, store name is just Food Market. Over."-_Brick-wall.

"Alright, be there in a few. Over."

_"Ight, see you soon then. Brick-wall out."_

With that I clicked off my walky-talky and got up from the ground. Just as I turned to go were my brothers were, I turned back to look down the road one last time, something told me to stay.

"Damn, I have to go. But . . ." I said as I looked from the city and back down the highway. What was this weird feeling I was having?

"Hhhmmm. . .maybe. . ." I began and got out a arrow out of my arrow pouch. I truly didn't know why I was doing this, but I went ahead and got out my blue spray paint and painted the arrow completely blue. Then went to the closest car next to me and jammed the arrow into the hood, thankfully the hood of the car was already burnt up and crispy for the arrow to penetrate the hood so easy.

_"It's a waste of an arrow, but. . . I'll just come back for it tomorrow."_ I thought, thinking if maybe any survivor were to come walking up here, then maybe they'll get a hint someone like me and my brothers are here.

"Alright, time to go." I said and in a second I was off. Leaving his blue colored arrow in a burnt car hood.

* * *

**Buttercups POV. **

"Alright here we are." Blossom said as we came up to a surprisingly empty gas station. No cars what so ever in front of the station.

"Finally, and where there is a station, there is food." I said almost in a dreamy like way, knowing my stomach was just about to commit suicide.

"Yay! I'm SO hungry!" Bubbles squealed. We all walked up and entered to see junk food scattered all over the place, but food was food, and as long as it's wrapped it's good for me.

"Alright, I think it would be a food time to look around first to make sure there's no dead." Blossom said, but I was listening to my gut instead as I grabbed some random bag of chips and ripped it open with my teeth like some kind of animal and munched the chips down quickly.

_"Mmmmmm. . . . Dat chip!"_ I screamed in my head as I ate.

"BC! Don't act like you're about to die or something! Have some decency at least!" Blossom snapped.

"Hey!" I snapped back with my mouth full. "I. Am. Hungry!" I hissed and went back to eating.

"Good lord! Looks like me and Bubbles will be the responsible one's and look around fir-" Blossom was saying till she turned to see Bubbles trying to copy Buttercup by ripping up a bag of chips with her teeth, but was failing miserably.

"Oh for the- Never mind! I'm looking around by myself." Blossom snapped and walked off toured the back or something. I didn't really care right now because I was trying to stuff myself.

"GR! Darn it! BC can you open this bag for me please?" Bubbles pleaded me. I groaned but nodded as I sat down on the floor of food as Bubbles sat next to me along with handing me her bag of chips. Though I didn't use my teeth this time, I ripped open the bag with my fingers and handed Bubbles the chips.

"Thanks," Bubbles began as she munched on a chip really quick. "So, what will we do when we get to Cityville Buttercup?" Bubbles then asked.

"Well, we got to get there first, then will just follow whatever leader girl says." I said plainly and was just about to eat again till I looked passed Bubbles and noticed a rack of maps.

"Hello, what do we have here?" I said as I got up and grabbed a map. I folded it out and load and behold, it was a map Cityville along with other places on the map, like the Port Peace town, the place where we were all having our vacation at till the Zed apocalypse started. Mainly to say I had some sort of state map.

"Oh! Blossom is going to love to see this, but I can't see the street name's to well." Bubbles said scanning the map.

"Well that's cause it's just a map of the state, lucky for us it's just short one too. All we need to follow is the highway to Cityville and we'll figure out something else there." I said now very happy.

"Oh great! Let's go tell Blossom!" Bubbles squealed jumping up and down.

"Tell me what?" Blossom asked coming back from where ever she was real quick, but she had a giant grin on her face that made me raise a brow at.

"BC found the map to lead us to Cityville! Now we won't get lost or anything." Bubbles said.

"That's good to hear, but I found something that will be even better." Blossom laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I then asked, Blossom just grinned wider and pulled out a pair of rusty looking keys out of her pocket and tossed me them. I caught them, but looked confused at Blossom and the keys.

"How well can you drive a stick Buttercup?" Blossom asked me without braking her grinning.

**1 minute later . . .**

"You have got to be kidding me. . ." I nearly said half relived and half annoyed. What I was seeing was a truck, but a rusty, old, classic looking kind of truck. But really just a plain out junker truck that looked to last only a few more miles.

"Hey, it's better than nothing right?" Bubbles asked just as I hopped in the driver seat.

"But still this thing might not even work-" I was saying as I turned on the ignition to then hear the truck make a bunch of wired sounds till the engine started up. I was then torn between from being surprised and confused. Being surprised that the truck even worked and confused of it working in the first place.

"Wow, as long as it works I guess were set." I said as the girls went ahead and loaded the truck in the back with our bags. After words Blossom hopped in the passenger seat while Bubbles stayed in the back of the truck. The garage door was already open so I went a head and pulled out, but not without having a little trouble with the stick of course, but I pulled out and went ahead and went by the pumps.

"Alright, according to this map, we need to take a left down this road and off till we see some signs that will eventually tell us that were heading toured Cityville." Blossom said with her nose in the map, but I had my head turned to see Bubbles laying on top of a bag with our cloths in it already, nearly about to take a nap. Would have thought she was still hungry, but I guess not.

"Buttercup? Did you hear me?" Blossom asked, I slightly shook my head and looked to Blossom.

"Uh? Oh yeah, take a left or something." I muttered and went ahead and drove down to the entrance of the station and drove off to my left.

"K, now when we get on the highway it might be an hour or less to get to Cityville if we keep on the road and not bump into anything to slow us down. By the time we get-"

"Blossom, I'm worried." I interrupted Blossom talking about whatever crap she was saying, cause I wasn't real focused whatever she was saying in the first place.

"What? About what?" Blossom asked, though she should have known what I was worried about anyway.

"About, . . .about Bubbles, and her nightmare's. They're getting worse you know." I said keeping my eyes on the road. I heard Blossom sigh and even if I didn't look to her I knew she was looking in the back to check on Bubbles.

"I know, but who knows what it is, We're already living in a Zed hell and she suffering it in reality and in her sleep." Blossom whispered.

"No kidding, that whole thing she told us this morning, it was . . .way too creepy. Even for me and I love scary ass movies." I sighed.

"Well. . . you know how every time we used to always make Bubbles watch scary movies and she gets nightmares in the nights for a week." Blossom began after she shifts herself in her seat. "Well, even if those nightmares go away. I'm afraid this one wont. It's just going to repeat in her head cause of this whole Zed thing which we might get killed in."

"Hey, don't say that kind of crud now Blossom, we WILL survive. I'm not going down as Zed chow anyway or a Zed at all. I sure as hell will make sure you and Bubs are safe before putting myself first." I said and looked at Blossom out of the corner of my eye to see her nodding at me.

"Your right, sorry I was just wondering about something . . . really odd about Bubbles dream. I mean about the 'voice' part. How could she dream something like that?! That's either odd or just plain . . . _horrifying_." Blossom shuttered at that.

"That part I don't know Bloss. But from the no screaming coming from the back the girls out cold." I whispered knowing Bubs was asleep by now.

"Yeah, she needs it. But how she can sleep like that is beyond me. Both of you sleep like rocks or something." Blossom laughed.

"We can mainly sleep through anything really, Blossom. Hell you could set off a grenade and we wouldn't wake up." I laughed, me and my sister laughed, having to laugh felt good. Even in a hell like this you got to laugh at least once in awhile to keep your spirit up.

Even if world the world turned all to hell, smile once in a while.


	3. Welcome To Cityville

**Welcome To Cityville.**

**Bubbles POV.**

"Hmm." I mumbled as I began to wake up. The first thing I do was sat up quickly to see in a panic of where I was. But realization came to me, as I found I was in the back of a rusty truck. The thing that made my eyes flutter and blink rapidly was how the truck wasn't moving.

I looked around and only saw Blossom leaning against the side of the truck on the right side with her nose in a map, but no Buttercup.

"Um, Blossom, where's Buttercup?" I asked as I stretched my arms out, I thought for sure I would have gotten a sun burn or something for sleeping in the back of the truck, but just guessing from the storm clouds that was covering up the sun pretty well, I slept more peacefully in a uncomfortable truck with only a bag to improvise as a pillow.

"Oh! Hey, Bubbles," Blossom greeted me with a smile as she looked up from the map. "Were only stopping because Buttercup had to go to the bathroom."

"Bathroom?" I wondered and looked around the surrounding, to see the truck had been parked on the side of a road, then just off of the road appeared to be grass and a sort of forest all around.

"Oh, okay then." I yawned.

I only looked around some more and when I looked ahead of the truck, my eyes went wide. Far off in the distance, miles away, was Cityvilles buildings. The very city were heading to. The buildings seemed to almost resemble New York's, but far bigger and still in tack, or, at least it looked like from a very far away view.

"Blossom," I began in a whisper, my stomach turning to the thought of the dead, or _Zed_, things.

"I know, Bubbles." Blossom said with a reassuring tone as she padded me on the shoulder. "You're probably thinking it's the worst idea to even step foot into a big city. But the only way to the bridge, and getting out of the city, is to go through it."

"But, not exactly going through the center or anything like that. Even I have seen enough zombie movies to know that there's probably an army of the zombie things just walking around in the very middle of the entire city."

"Oh no, Bubbles. Nothing that risky." Blossom giggled with a shake of her head.

"The first thing we will find out is probably how bad the streets are in the city, knowing we can't drive the truck through a pile up we'll have to end up walking. But we all need to keep low, low as in if necessary will have to sneak, and keep as quite as possible."

"You mean, hiding behind a dumpster, or empty buildings, just anything to hide in?

Blossom only nodded with a sore look, which made my stomach again turn only making me feel the need to throw up from feeling so anxious.

I sighed and sat with my knees to my chest, and my arms wrapped around my legs.

_"I really hope we find other survivors."_ I thought in a prayer, because that's what we do need right now, other survivors so the more numbers there are, the safer the journey home can be.

"Bubbles, I know I might have already said this a dozen times now, but we will make it through this."

Blossom had whispered as she climbed on in the back of the truck with me, then sat cress-cross in front of me.

"I know, Blossom. And I do believe we can," I muttered as I looked at my sister with a saddening frown.

"Bubbles, did you have that nightmare again?"

I only shook my head at Blossom as she then gave me a shocked look.

"But, you always have the nightmare, even if you're taking a hour long nap. What gives?"

"I don't know, I guess it is off how I didn't jolt and scream when I woke up, huh?"

Blossom only nodded while I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't exactly want to even talk about my dreams, and Blossom must have knew right away I didn't want to anyway.

"Hey girls!"

Me and Blossom quickly looked to see Buttercup walking out of the forest not far, I thought it was crazy of her to go out that far and to be alone just to do her _business_, but then again it is Buttercup, the toughest of me and Blossom. Knowing she can take care of herself, I guess I shouldn't worry too much of her.

"Hey, Buttercup." I greeted with a small wave at her, while Blossom had her arms crossed above her chest as she looked at Buttercup with a hard look.

"Buttercup, that took you a little too long just to go empty your bladder, what took you?" Blossom said sternly, which Buttercup only rolled her eyes to.

"Blossom, chill will you. Sorry I took my time using leafs to clean myself off and not using toilet paper."

Buttercup said sarcastically as she only leaned into the back to grab the bag with the bottles of waters, and food in it. After Buttercup had gotten a mini bag of chips, me and Blossom also got something to eat out of the bag.

"So, what's the plan once we get to the city, Blossom?" Buttercup then asked as she turned her back to us while she leaned on the side of the truck.

"Well," Blossom hummed as she looked to the skies. "At first I was thinking of finding the right route or something that would direct us to the other side of the city but,"

Blossom trailed, just as a soft rumbling noise sounded off just above us. The three of us looked up to see many more storm clouds rolling in, and I couldn't help but jump when I saw lighting strike from a very far away distance.

"From the looks of it, it will be pouring rain." Buttercup finished for Blossom with a sigh.

"Right, and so we'll have to take shelter in an abandon building if so. Or otherwise just stay in the truck till the storm rolls over the city." Blossom agreed as she took a long sip of water from a bottle, then passed it to me just as I did feel parched from thirst.

"Alright, let's get going then." Buttercup grumbled as she ate whatever was left of chips in the bag, belched inappropriately which made me and Blossom shake our heads at, as Buttercup then hopped on into the driver seat while slamming the door shut a tad too loud. Oh, if only one day Buttercup can act more of an actual girl then the tomboy she is.

Blossom apparently stayed in the back with me to keep me company while Buttercup started the truck, and drove off down the road, and to the city.

**15 minutes later.**

While Buttercup was still driving, but at a slower mile. Me and Blossom began to spot many abandoned, and wrecked cars. I was in near tears when I did managed to spot a few rotting, clearly dead corpses scattered around on and off the road, but I always have to put my emotions in check, I've already seen plenty of dead bodies. But then again, I just can't help but feel so, out of place, in this apocalypse. Really, it was just a world no one belonged in.

"Uh-oh." I overheard Blossom say just as Buttercup suddenly stopped the truck. Once Buttercup had parked the truck, I stood up and looked in the front of the truck to see a pileup right on the freeway bridge.

"Oh…" I muttered, feeling dreadful of the discovery.

"Great," Blossom said in a cold tone while she had slammed her hand onto of the hood of the truck that made me nearly jump. "Well, were walking now."

"Blossom, please don't be made." I pleaded as I gently put a hand on her shoulder. Which made Blossom calm, then sighed in frustration.

"Sorry, Bubbles. But, if there hadn't been any sort of pile up, we could have just save half the trip and cut through the city in no time by the freeway bridge."

Blossom then rubbed both her temples while Buttercup hopped out of the truck, though not slamming it shut this time, she looked mad too.

"Why some people have to be panicking idiots and make a blockade by cars, I have no freaking clue." Buttercup growled as she walked around to the back of the truck to then help me and Blossom out of the back.

"Me too, Buttercup. But that's how it is. So now everyone grab a bag and let's get going, by foot."

Blossom said orderly, and with each of us carrying a weight of a duffle bag over our shoulders, we went on by walking once again. Leaving the safety of the truck behind as we all walked to and on the car filled bridge. As we did so, the dark clouds above us began to darken even more as the rumbling clouds made it clear that it will begin to rain soon. I looked around more to see many tall, and short buildings look dark, dual with no life what so ever within them. Then my eyes went back to scan every car on the bridge, till I spotted something on a front hood of one car that was very off.

"Hey, look girls."

I said pointing at the object on the car. We slowed our walking as we approached the car. Once close enough, it was finally clear it was a blue painted covered, arrow?

"The fuck?" Buttercup muttered, Blossom shot Buttercup with the watch-your-mouth look, but returned her more curious look to the arrow.

All of us were only then standing by, staring at the arrow with curiosity. My sisters didn't make a move to take the arrow out, I ended up being the one that couldn't help but make the move to do so. Blossom reached out slightly, in a motion to stop me, but I had already leaned in and slowly removed the strange blue arrow. Though it was painted, I could feel that it was metal and surprisingly light.

"Wait," I muttered as I touched around the end of the arrow, were the fuzzy fletching was, to feel the paint on it still some what _wet_, as some of the paint got on the tips of my fingers.

"Blossom, the paint, it's fresh."

I said sounding very shocked, already knowing in the deepest part of my guts of what it meant. I looked to my sisters to see their shocked faces and wide eyes.

"Did you say, _fresh_?!" Buttercup choked, Blossom looked like she was holding her breath as she quickly took the arrow out of my hands and examined the tips of my fingers.

"She's right, Buttercup." Blossom managed to say as she looked from me, then to Buttercup with a nod.

"If it's fresh, then that means…" I trailed my whispering words as my heart nearly stopped.

"We're not alone!" Buttercup screamed as she then looked to the city, as did me and Blossom, all of us now thinking the same thing, of were whoever left the blue arrow was.

"Okay, okay wait, let me think." Blossom said in a near panic as Buttercup and I only stared at her and waited for her to say more.

"Blossom! We have to go find who ever left this arrow! Hell, there might be more, somewhere out in the city." Buttercup said, obviously very egger to go out and find any other survivors, so was I.

"I know, but I thinking of where." Blossom snapped as she looked at the bridge, then the city. "Where?"

"Um, whoever it was, and if some of the paint is fresh, you think the person might still be near?" I suggested, which made both the girls look to me as if I was suddenly a genius.

"Bubbles, your right!" Blossom agreed, then made the motion to start moving again. "And since there might be an exit near, will see if we can find any more clues like this arrow."

"Alright! Let's go." I said an agreement, then looked a the very arrow Blossom was holding. "Also, if you want, Blossom, I'll hold onto that arrow." I then offered.

"Oh sure, Bubbles." Blossom muttered and handed me back the arrow, I took it and put it in the duffle bag that had our cloths in and placed it in the deepest part of the bag. After zipping the bag up, me and Buttercup then followed Blossom as she had already walked passed me to then make her way up the bridge as we followed.

It only took about 5 or 10 minutes, after squeezing and walking over or around broken down cars till we all did managed to find the closes exit. Making our way down the exit, then slowly down to a street, though what was very off or otherwise scary, was how we had yet to at least see one dead, Zed thing.

My sisters might have not minded that, but I was extremely aware of how even cars started suddenly decreasing, less and less cars of some sort of pile up began to look more scattered. Then came back to how everything was too empty, and too, _quite._

"G-Girls." I finally squeaked from behind while my sisters were walking in front of me.

"Yes, Bubbles?" Blossom took notice and slowed to look back at me. So did Buttercup as she looked to me.

"Well, haven't you girls noticed, of how quiet it is, and well, we haven't seen any pack of Zeds or even one walking around. Isn't it off how a city is supposed to be crawling with every dead thing?" I questioned, again both my sister look at me with wonder of thinking so smart, but then they looked at each other of quick understanding.

Right then we all stopped in our tracks, all of us then franticly looked around the dead silent buildings, and streets.

Fear kicked in as the wind picked up to blow through the hollow cars and alleys that made me shiver in both fear and coldness. As I looked to Buttercup, I saw how she was slowly pulling out her machete from the duffle bag with the weapons in it. While at it, Buttercup also got out Blossoms crowbar and handed it to her, while she also got my steel bar. After we had our weapons, Blossom looked to both me and Buttercup, while putting her index finger on her lips as the sign to keep quite.

* * *

**Unknown POV.**

While I was making my last rounds with marking the safe zones in blue pain, I was finally feeling tired and worn out. Even the whole stocking up on supplies earlier that I had to go help with just got me drained and wanting to take a nap.

"Okay, so this street is clear, and so was that one…" I was muttering under my breath as I marked on my map on what seemed to be safe zones with blue circles with a blue marker.

_"Boom, calling Boom." _My walky-talky was going off with my oldest brother's voice yet again. Rolling my eyes while setting my things aside, I got the walky-talky out.

"Yeah, this is Boom, Over."

_"Hey, this is Brick-wall, just calling in to tell you to head on back to the mall now, no point to do anymore scouting from the looks of those thunder clouds coming in and over the city."_

"Yeah, I've been seeing those and hearing some thunder, on my way now. Over."

_"K, see you in a few, Brick-wall out."_

Once I turned my walky-talky off, I looked to the no longer bright skies, just staring as the clouds got darker.

Then as if on cue, I suddenly hear something not far from where I was standing. I tensed at a sound of something grumbling just around the corner as I quickly stuffed the map and markers away back in my pouch. I unfastened my crossbow and got an arrow out to load my crossbow, then aimed it as I then slowly and steadily walked toured the noise.

I immediately recognized the sick grumbling noise to be some undead, even heard an added hissing as I walked closer.

"_Shit, it better be just one."_ I thought as I took a breath, then turned the corner, and of course I immediately wished I hadn't.

Right then I saw, at best, 12 or so undeads stumbling around in an empty street, till they all stop to look at me with their cold dead, white eyes. I was stunned as I slowly lowered my crossbow, while my mouth was a shape of an O.

Me, nor the undead guys made a single move. Just staring at each other for a long time. I swallow the giant lump in my throat, while some of the undead twitched, moved their limped, ripped cloths covered, rotting fleshed bodies before standing up straight and looked like they were just getting ready to…run…after…something…Oh right, me…..**SHIT**!

* * *

**Back to Bubbles POV.**

The girls and I have been going around corners of empty alleys and building corners for a long time now. With the dark cloudy sky not helping with the creepy surroundings, I kept close to my sisters after passing many broken in building that wouldn't be any use to even hide in, from the looks of it there wasn't any where else to exactly take cover in.

"Blossom, we got to find somewhere safe. It will start raining in any moment, so we better move it." Buttercup whispered harshly, not blaming her sudden bitterness do to the coldness and all of us only wearing tank or strap tops.

"I know, but every building or closed out store had been broken into. Maybe, who every the other survivors are might have done all the sort of damage." Blossom whispered back.

"Well they did a pretty good job then, didn't they?" I squeaked.

They didn't answer me right away, not once we were practically glued to the wall of one building before turning the corner. Blossom then lead us down a damped alley, passing trash and dumpsters, before all of us stop to look at something red on a wall.

"What the hell?" Buttercup said, while Blossom took a closer examination of a huge red X, it was obviously painted by a paint spray, but who would put such a thing, and why?

But before any of us could think more clearly of it-

GGGG_UUURRR_**AAAHH**!

All of us jumped to the howling sounds of many Zeds not far, which made all of us turn to each other, thinking the same thing.

Run.

Just like that, with terrified hearts racing, me and my sisters bolted back the way we came down the alley. I thought I would have been stunned or frozen in place after hearing such a thing, but knowing all too well if I did, or any of us had, it would have just gotten us killed.

I'm pretty sure once the adrenaline kicked in, in all of us, we were practically running faster than any of us had thought. Running out of the alley, Blossom made the first move to go right so me and Buttercup followed. Running and running with Blossom of course in the lead while I hanged around the middle, then with Buttercup at the rear.

The running went on for a good 30 seconds down a sidewalk, turned a couple of corners, then to a cross walk at another empty street. Blossom slowed down, making us all stop as we all looked both ways of the street. Panting and taking a breather.

"Look!" Blossom panted while pointing at a pharmacies store that was just across the street, not broken into, with one of the folded glass doors surprisingly open.

"What?! Take cover there?!" Buttercup groaned as she gripped her machete while looking behind us, scanning the place while the wails of the Zeds echoed louder, as if getting closer.

"Yes, now let's-!" Blossom was ordering just as we were crossing the street, till out of pure nowhere, just on the other side of a white car that was next to the pharmacy, a Zed with blood covering it from head to toe popped up and jumped on the hood of the car. Snarling like an animal as it's dead gaze was on me and my sister, eyes of hunger.

My eyes went wide and I was completely terrified to the bone at the sight.

**GRASSHH!**

The Zed then launched itself off the car and was now running straight at us, by then I really did feel frozen while my brave sisters made their stance with their weapons ready.

"Come here ugly!" Buttercup hollered as she ran at the vicious Zed.

"Buttercup! Wait-!" Blossom screamed, yet had no choice but to follow. I whimpered and held back my horrified feelings while gripping my weapon to my chest, I just couldn't move now!

"RAH!" Buttercup screamed once she was in front of the blood-slobbering Zed, then in a swift motion she stabbed it right in the chest, which made me flinch to the gut ripping sound of Buttercup twisting her machete out, then back at the Zed. It only howled in agony, howled till Buttercup withdraws her machete and cut its head right off, black like blood shooting out of the now decapitated body before the body dropped to its knees, then fell to the ground in the pool of its own blood.

"Fucker," Buttercup muttered, and turned to a pissed Blossom that had walked up beside her, ready for some kind of why-don't-you-listen- to-me lecture, till-

**GGUURR_AAASSSH_! ! !**

I terrifying screeching went off right behind me, then as if everything was in slow motion, I turned to see a Zed coming right at me. The only thing I could move was my now ever so wide eyes as my heart stopped, my body turned numbed, and my breath caught in my throat.

_"I god, NO!"_ I screamed in my head, and immediately knowing what would be next. The only thing I could do then was brace for its blood filled mouth to rip me apart.

"BUBBLES!" I hear both my sisters scream my name, but I still stood numbly as I couldn't take my eyes off the Zed that was now closing in on me.

But just before it even got 10 feet of me.

RAA-_**GAK!**_

All of a sudden, the side of its head had been pierced through by an arrow. Making the Zed immediately fall to the ground to be permanently dead.

I managed to blink again as the dead Zed fell right at my feet, I managed to breathe again. All my senses came back to me as I looked to where the arrow had came from.

I looked out to my left to see a hooded man, that was still aiming a crossbow at my direction, but slowly put it down. My heart started beating again and now I couldn't take my eyes off the stranger that just saved my life.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup screeched as she and Blossom had then came over to me, checking that I was okay even if I didn't look to them as I stared at the stranger that was now running toured us.

"Jesus Bubbles! You alright!?" Blossom panicking voice and shaking of my shoulders made me look to her horrified face, I couldn't find my voice as I only nodded.

"Hey!"

All of us then turned to the stranger with a very husky and yet soothing voice, sounding urgent as he approached us.

"Whoa, back up guy!" Buttercup growled a threat and held her machete up, which made the man hold up an open hand and the other hand holding the crossbow up in defiance.

"Wha-! Okay! Take it easy!" The man said, I tried to make out his face, but no thanks to the storm clouds I couldn't see his face too well. But now wasn't the time for that when the sound of Zeds screams echoed not too far.

"Look! We don't have time! We have to get in that store! I got a group of dead guys on me and just from the sound of it their not far! So for now, MOVE!" The stranger barked an order while pointing at the store. Blossom pushed me to move which I did respond on doing so, she was behind me while I was guessing Buttercup and the stranger only followed.

_"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!"_ I repeated over and over again in my head, _"I had almost died! Oh GOD, NO!"_

I was near tears once I ran into the store first, then Blossom, Buttercup, and then the stranger. I was then clenching onto the duffle bag that I was carrying while Buttercup slammed and locked up the folded glass doors.

"Quick! Behind the counter before they see us!" The stranger yelled while again pointing only this time to the counter.

"You crazy! A Zed might be back there!" Buttercup snapped while the stranger went ahead and ran passed me and Blossom.

"No there isn't! I had already checked this place out and it's clear, now hurry up or they'll see you girls through the windows!"

And like that the stranger hopped right over the counter to take cover, we all knew we didn't have time to react so we only dashed after the stranger. We all ran passed the messy racks and around to also take cover behind the counter. Once behind the counter with the stranger already sitting down and hiding, the girls and I also sat down and put our backs up against the counter.

By then we all tried to quiet our breathing, especially me that was having a mini heart attack after almost being Zed chow.

"Ssshhh, Bubbles, it's alright" Blossom was then trying to sooth me with a rubbing of my hands together with hers, I desperately wanted to cry but I was holding my emotions back the best I could so we wouldn't get caught. I made a quick glance through my now blurred up eyes by my tears that were trying to escape, to Buttercup that was only looking up the ceiling while panting for breath, then to the stranger who I really wanted to hug for saving me.

For now though, we all sat still and quiet once many sorts of noises began to erupt outside. The sound of the groaning Zeds, and rain that was finally pouring outside.

"Well, fancy to meet another living, not dead person. Though his ass was being chased by Zeds." Buttercup finally said in a low tone after a minute or two had passed.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Ran into them by accident around the corner." The stranger whispered, then, finally the stranger flipped his hood off, and…Oh…My…Lord!

I know we we're all in a deadly situation, but now I think all the blood ran straight to my face. The cute, no…hot? Or more of just plain god looking guy that looked to be in his twenties, had dirty blond hair that had a cute mop like style, but needs some cutting so I could at least see more of his dark blue eyes. Oh how I couldn't help but wonder what else was under that heavy looking dark blue hoody he was wearing, though I didn't exactly want to know what all was under the ripped up dark jeans he was wearing, because that would be thinking a little too dirty, Oh lord! Go so long without seeing any other cute guy and I'm already falling for a stranger we all just met, a stranger that did save my life.

My mouth was dry, but I managed to get some lump out of my throat to speak along with my eyes now clear from tears.

"Um, who are you?" I managed to squeak, taking the stranger by surprise as he looked at me.

"Huh…Boomer, names Boomer."

"Well then, um, nice to meet you, Boomer. I'm Bubbles." I whispered and leaned over with a hand raised to shake his hand, ignoring Blossoms worried look and Buttercups sudden hostile glare toured Boomer as if warning him off of not to shake my hand, but Boomer didn't notice and went ahead and leaned over with his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Bubbles." Boomer whispered and shook my hand, goosebumps suddenly covered my skin from feeling his hand to be so warm, I was mildly disappointed when we had to then break the hand shake.

"Um, names Blossom. It's also nice to meet you, Boomer." Blossom greeted in a whisper next and shook Boomers hand with a fake smile I could easily tell, must be a trust issue or something, like with Buttercup.

When Boomer then turned to shake Buttercups hand next, she only growled at him and crossed her arms at a now wide eyed Boomer, who quickly withdraws his hand away as if Buttercup was going to bite at him.

"Sorry, that's Buttercup. She's probably grumpy about the whole running from the Zeds and hiding." Blossom muttered in a apologetic tone while shaking her head at Buttercup.

"Yeah, it's cool. She just reminds me of how one of my brothers act." Boomer sighed shaking his own head.

"Wait, brothers? So, you're not alone!?" Blossom said, obviously sounding shocked.

"Yeah, just me and my brother, two. Have ourselves set up at the Cityville Mall that's actually not far from where we are," Boomer said and went ahead and peeked over the counter to probably check about of the Zeds. "And from the looks of it, we made a good run for it, there's only about, 7, 8 of them out there now. Lot of them that were after me might have thought we ran off somewhere else. Down the street or something,"

"Wait, a mall? You've got to be kidding me?" Buttercup snorted and rolled her eyes at Boomer.

_"Darn it, Buttercup! Stop being so rude!"_ Was what I wanted to snap at Buttercup about, but I held my tongue knowing if I was too loud it might bring unwanted attention.

"Yeah I know, one of many last places to be in an undead apocalypse, but we do have a good set up there. Believe me, it's safe." Boomer sighed as he sank back down to sit on the ground. By then we all sat quietly and listened to the rain for a bit. I was still trying to make my blush go away and averting my eyes somewhere away from Boomer, Blossom seemed to be in deep thinking about something, while Buttercup only muttered under her breath about something with an irritated look on her face.

Everything was quiet, peaceful, and the rain eventually did sound soothing. I felt tired, and the need for a nap did cross my mind, but I don't think would be a good time.

Then, something interesting came to mind.

I was going to ask Boomer something, till a sudden static sound went off that made all of us jump, then having Buttercup hit her head up against the counter.

"Son of a fuck man! Ah!" Buttercup cursed as she held the back of her head, Boomer looked like he was then panicking as he fumbled with the pale colored pouch thing that he had been wearing over his shoulders, then out of nowhere pulled out a walky-talky.

_"Boom?! Come in! You there!?"_

"Hey! Yeah I'm here." Boomer said into the walky-talky, Me and Blossom seem to be the only ones holding our breaths while Boomer was talking to, who ever on the other side of the walky-talky. Buttercup was too busy with cursing under her breath about hitting her head.

_"Dude, where the hell are you! I thought I told tyou o head on back before it rained."_

"Yeah, I know, Brick. But, okay you're not exactly going to believe me but," Boomer paused as he looked at Blossom, then suddenly at me that made me blush yet again.

"Brick, I found other survivors. And we're all hold up in a pharmacy store right now."

_"Wait...come again?!"_

"I'm not joking, Brick. Other survivors."

After Boomer had said that, this 'Brick' person didn't say anything back, which made Boomer raise his brow to.

"Brick? You still there?"

_". . ."_

"Brick?"

_"How many?"_

"Three, three girls."

_"Okay, and are you, what? Hold up by a horde of dead, what's your situation?"_

"No, there was a group of them after me, but I gave them the slip, or at least I thought. They apparently caught up to me but they were slow, around that time I run into some girls, ran into the store, I think the group did went pass but there is just a few stumbling around outside."

_"Alright, listen Boomer. Once the rain does let up, scout the area or whatever you have to do to make sure it's clear around where you're at. I do know of the pharmacy you're talking about if you're on the east-south side of the city. So since you're not far, just run like hell and kill off any undead that get in your way, if the girls you're with can kill too then I'm sure they'll be of help. Just do whatever you can to get back to the mall, **safe**. When you and the girls reach the mall parking lot, enter through the north mall entrance, I'll be there to unlock the doors. Got it?!"_

Boomer took a quick glance at all of us, which I'm sure we were all still processing all the info that was blurted out from 'Brick', on the other side of the walky-talky.

"Huh, yeah, got all that, Brick." Boomer sighed with a roll of his eyes.

_"Good, cause I'm not going to repeat it. Again, get back safe with the other survivors that are with you. Brick, out."_

Then like that, there was nothing but the static sound again. Boomer had then turned off the walky-talky, and then looked to all of us.

"Well," Boomer muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Might as well just say it then,"

_"Say, what?"_ I wondered, again his eyes land on me that appear to be soft and warm. Then smirked at me which might have just made my heart beat like never before, also making my face turn to a whole new coloe of red.

"Welcome to Cityville."

* * *

**(K, after I did get a chance to watch a zombie movie I got in that mood again, hope ya'll like. Not all good with posting so soon though, so it might be some time while I'm working on my other stuff. But yep, that about it for now. bye!)**


	4. To Safety

**(I own NOTHING!...But the story. Hope you all like the chapter. I'm in the zombie mood and making chapters to this story! YAY for many that like or love this story. Plz review after reading this chapter, it's the only other thing to motivate me to continue. K, enjoy!)**

* * *

**To Safety.**

**Blossoms POV. An hour later.**

"Hugh! I feel like we've been here for hours!" Buttercup whined while she was tossing an empty can in the air. I rolled my tired eyes at her as she was doing so laying on her back on the ground in the middle of the store. It seemed safe to do so since I actually figured out the store windows had blinds and a store security gate. The rain wasn't letting up, in fact it was pouring harder till it was like a real thunder storm going on out there, without much thundering or even lighting going on.

All I was doing was scribbling on a wooden board shelf with a marker the Boomer guy had given me. Making up my own math problems to pass the time. Though I had to make quick glances to Bubbles who's been a little bit too, _preoccupied_, with talking to Boomer. Both of them were standing by the counter the whole time, talking or at least I hope just talking and NOT flirting. Boomer had been saying something to make Bubbles laugh or giggle, which made him either smile or smirk to afterwards.

The only credit I would give Boomer was for his way of whatever words he was using to make Bubbles smile so bright again and how he was keeping a respectful distance between them. I don't know what, but both of them can't even keep their darn eyes off each other.

"Bloss, what the hell are those two doing?!" Buttercup finally growled out of irritation.

"Just talking, Buttercup. Chill." I muttered, oh how bad I did want to rest my heavy eyes, but I couldn't risk falling asleep right now.

"Well, do me a favor. Either shut those yapping_ love_ birds up, or get me something to eat from the duffle bag with the food in it." Buttercup grumbled, yet still continuing to throw the empty can around in the air.

"Buttercup! They are not love birds! They just met for crying out loud!" I scold my sister.

_"Though, they sure are acting like a couple."_ I thought, then dismissed such a thing _"Whoa! NO! They just met, and their only being friendly, nothing else! I hope."_

Shaking my head, I stopped my scribbling on the board shelf and walked on over to the back of the store were we all kept the bags and new supplies safe. Passing the counter of the laughing blonds, I went in the back, then through a door to a fairly bag supplies closet to then rummage in the duffle bag with the food in it to find Buttercup something to munch on. But my wondering eyes couldn't help but look over to Boomers pouch that sat in the corner of the room. Looking over my shoulders to check if anyone was behind me, my curiosity got the best of me as I decided to look what was in the pouch. I felt like I was trespassing with snooping in someone else's things, but I couldn't help it. What I didn't expect to find was cans of paint sprays, red, green, and a blue. Then with other markers, to a map, cross-bow arrows, and finally the walky-talky.

_"Hmm, I wonder?"_ I thought as I then picked up and held the walk-talky in both my hands, it looked to be a 10 mile rang, and it looked like one of those Cobra models. I clicked on a button and I couldn't help but then speak into it.

"Um, H-Hello?" I whispered into it, then again whoever was speaking to Boomer not long ago might not-

_"Hello?"_

_"Holy crap!"_ I thought, I wasn't really expecting for the guy to answer, but of course I've should have know better.

_"Hello? That you Boom?"_

I then fumbled with walky-talky like the sudden idiot I was being.

"Oh! N-No, um, this is not Boomer," I whispered as I felt so off talking to Boomers brother without permission to even use the walky-talky in the first place.

_"Okay? Who am I talking to? Is everything all right?"_

Oh my! What a voice, I could really hear him so clearly through the walky-talky, to be slightly deep, and something else, I don't want to say or think he sounded _alluring_. I just couldn't put a finger on it

Shaking my head, I cleared my throat to speak again.

"Huh, this is Blossom. One of the survivors."

_"Ah, hello then, Blossom. Mind asking, Brick. Of why you're using the talky?"_

"I, um, sorry I was just making sure it worked. You know _batteries_, or something."

_"Batteries?! That's the best I could do!?"_ I thought feeling so embarrassed right now, I even felt a blush coming on my cheeks of my very embarrassment.

_"Oh? Well, from the sound of it, it's working just fine. But while you have me, how's everyone else doing over there? Any problems beside this pouring rain?"_

"No, no sort of problems. All of us are just bored out of our minds."

_"Well, better to be bored and safe then be out in this sort of weather along with the undead that might be soaked by now."_

"Agreed."

_"Alright then, should get off so we don't waist the batteries anyway."_

"Yeah, sorry if I had bothered you or anything."

_"No, It's actually alright, Blossom. I enjoyed the short talk with you. But I have a feeling now that I'll have more chatting with you when we do meet."_

Just hearing that made me blush mad! Wait, is he flirting with me or is this really just a conversation? The worst part about, is half of me does hope he's flirting. Oh no! I think I caught something from Bubbles!

**Buttercups POV.**

"Bored, bored, bored." I muttered, and then threw the can that I had been throwing in the air a dozen times across the store. I then sat up with legs crossed as I looked to the entrance of the store out of random. The whole store was dark because of the blinds and even if I was hearing the rain, I rather look what it looks like outside.

"Damn it!" I growled as I finally got up from the ground. I stretched out my arms and cracked my back for relief, before then walking away from the emptied out aisles and over to the counter. I saw and heard flirty boy say something to Bubbles that I didn't catch, but it made her blush and giggle at the same time.

_"Dickhead, better not try to get in her pants!"_ I seethed at the thought; too many guys have already tried that _'nice guy'_ shit on Bubbles, and got a good beating when they then pop that one night stand question. Survivor or not, I'll kill that Boomer guy in a second if he slips up.

I waltz passed them and went to check what the hell was taking Blossom, but once I did get to the very back of the store to the supplies closet, I heard Blossoms voice, but also another.

"So, how exactly is it safe to be at the mall, Brick?"

_"Brick?! Why the hell is she talking to some guy she, nor none of us have met yet?!"_ I wonder with suspicions as I peeked into the closet that was big, with Blossom standing in the middle of the room with Boomers walky-talky close to her face, as if she was on a cell phone. I blinked and only listen, as in to eavesdrop.

_"Well, it's a long story, but to make it short. In all the crazy ass chaos when the zombie apocalypse started, we just found ourselves at the mall in the middle of the night that was closed up. Me and my brother's broke into the tightly secured mall through the back, then after that we just used whatever we could get our hands on to border up all the entrances. We weren't followed, so no living or un-living thing even knew we were in the mall. But as you know there was no way to be held up in the mall forever, so after a few days have passed we began exploring outside the safety of the mall, go into only the safe parts of the city to stock up on supplies, and looked out for other survivors."_

_"Hmm, that would explain all the sorts of broken in buildings we've passed."_ I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"Well, Brick. From what I'm hearing, you sound to be very calculated out of how to run things in the worst of times."

Blossom sounded very quiet, which was off for the confident leader girl.

_"Nah, I'm only looking out for what is best to do to keep everyone safe. Now going to count you and your sisters I mean."_

"Oh, huh. Yeah," Blossom said in a near giggle which made me raise a brow, by then I was now leaning on the door frame with crossed arms over my chest. "The reason I was asking, is because I don't want anything bad to happen to my sisters, Brick. We do need to be grouping with other survivors, but it's just the trust, and knowing the place we're in is safe."

_"I assure you, Blossom. The mall is safe, as long as there's no loud ass sounds leading to the location, it's an undead free zone. I promise."_

"Oh, okay then."

After hearing Blossom sounding giggly again, I decided to go ahead and cough a loud _'Ahem!'_ to finally get her attention.

Blossom whirled around to then face me, she blushed a color of red while her eyes were wide in shock. I glared at Blossom as she then swallowed to clear her throat.

"Um, Brick. I have to go now."

_"Oh, huh okay, Blossom. I'll see you and the others soon then. Brick out."_

Once Blossom clicked off the walky-talky, she gave me a I-got-nothing-to-hide smile. "Hey, Buttercup!" Blossom squeaked, which only earned her my more suspicious glaring.

"Hi, mind telling me what THAT, was all about?" I questioned, not letting up my glare.

"Buttercup, please. I was only talking to him, because I was making sure it was safe there." Blossom whispered, but of course she a horrible lair with that blush still on her face, and her darting eyes that would land anywhere but me.

"Sure, whatever you say, Blo_ss_om." I hissed the 'S' in her name as I walked in and grabbed the duffle bag with the food in it.

"Buttercup, really. I know now that you might be pissed if you hiss in my name. But I do need to talk to you about something."

"Well, what?" I asked once I had a gotten a candy bar to munch on, I stood, and looked to a more serious Blossom.

"Okay look, I am happy to have finally run into other people. But that doesn't mean we should trust them right away," Blossom whispered, while I then laughed to.

"No shit, if their all boys then of course they can't be trusted, in a apocalypse you and me know straight up that any men left in the world only want something living to fuck-"

"Buttercup! Language!" Blossom snapped, "Augh, anyway. I know we can't trust them right away. But we need to group up with other survivors. Once these boys eventually earn our trust, I want to try and convenes them to come along."

Right then, if I was drinking something I would have spit take, but instead I nearly choked on my candy bar.

_"Oh no! Don't tell me she's thinking-"_ My mind wonders to the worst of what my 'smart' sisters thinking.

"So, if the mall is as safe as Brick says it is, we should maybe stay a bit with them. Have everyone get use to each other, and trust one another. We have time to travel but we need more people to survive the trip, Buttercup. "

Right then I was silent, my words were lost as I gapped at my sister with a pale face as she only gave my apologetic smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

**Bubbles POV.**

OH! I was having such fun with Boomer and me just talking! I was also happy none of my sisters tried to interfere with us just talking. Well, he was telling me a lot of actually funny jokes, and some almost made me laughed to death. But when I'm not giggling away, I was admiring Boomer and I just don't know how to keep my blush away from my cheeks.

"So, how about you tell me more of yourself, Bubbles. I'm starting to run out of good jokes to tell you." Boomer chuckled as he leaned his whole back to the wall, while I leaned my back to the counter.

"Well, I have nothing much to talk about me, Boomer. I'm just like any other girl, or I mean woman." I laughed, then suddenly felt embarrassed. Maybe it's because I haven't been the one talking for so long.

"Woman? Are you sure? You really look around 19 or something young, and cute." Boomer said in a smooth way, along with a wink that made me melt inside.

"O-Oh no! I'm far from being 19 now, but thank you for such a complement, Boomer." I whispered as I battered my eye lashes at Boomer, and for once he was the one to blush next! Now he really does look beyond cute with him blushing, but boy did I want to see his eyes more then his hair that was almost covering them.

"Really? Then how old are you?" Boomer managed to say after he coughed out what every was in his throat.

"Well, since me and my sister are triplets, we're all 23."

"23?!"

"Mhmm," I hummed a giggle at a surprised faced Boomer. "And now that I told you, you have to tell me your age, to make it fair of course."

"Wha-? Oh yeah! Sorry, I really thought you looked younger." Boomer chuckled, and I did notice how he was scooting closer to me, which I didn't mind one bit. I could stare at his charming, smirking face all day if I could. But I guess me and Boomer failed to notice or even hear sudden yelling coming from the back of the store.

"Anyway, me and my bros are about 25, so we're about 2 years older." Boomer laughed. "Brick, who is the big dog of the family acts more of the oldest of our trio. There's me, the youngest and not to put it out there, but I'm the most _'gentlemen'_ then my bros,"

That was when Boomer had left the dirty wall, to then lean into my way, placing a hand on the counter behind me which made my heart want to jump out of my chest.

_"Please! Lean closer! Closer!"_ I begged in my mind, I had the need to be closer to Boomer, and I never felt any sort of need for any guy before! Or maybe it was just cold and all I was wearing was a short blue t-shirt, and I wanted to be closer to Boomers, warm, hot body.

"As for my middle brother-" Boomer was saying, while I was staring into his soft eyes and in a near trance. But of course, there's ALWAYS, something to ruin a moment that was just forming!

"There is no way Blossom! I can't believe you would even come up with something that, insane!"

"It's not insane! It's just logic, Buttercup! And having an attitude like that won't get us anywhere, how can we get anyone to have any trust if you won't calm down once in a-"

Blossom and Buttercup were arguing as they both come stomping out of the back. But both stopped dead in their tracks once both of them saw me and Boomer. It finally donned on me that Boomer was closer than I thought, which I knew deep down, didn't settle with both my sister's.

Blossom had a sudden twitch in her left eye, while Buttercup looked murderous. I gulped for Boomer, while he had to quickly and sadly withdraw his closeness to me by leaning away from me.

"What, the, **HELL!**" Buttercup snarled, making me and Boomer jump at the same time.

"N-No! It's not what you think-!" Boomer said in a panic, and hands up in defense.

"Oh really!?" Blossom seethed with her hands on her hips. "Well, you looked a little TOO comfy to say that mister!"

"Girls! Enough!" I finally shouted as I stood between my sisters and Boomer, who I knew was taking cover behind me.

"Out of the way, Bubbles! This jackass is getting a beating!" Buttercup growled a threat while cracking her knuckles.

_"No! Darn it! For once can I not try to be protected from my overprotecting sisters!"_ I screamed in my head, _"Great, now I need to think of something quick before Buttercup really dose try to kill Boomer."_

My mind was racing as my growling sisters only stepped closer. Till finally, I had it.

"W-Wait! Don't you guys hear it?" I said, which made my angry sisters stop and look puzzled at me. I only smiled. "I think the rain stopped."

**Normal POV.**

The sky was still thick with dark grey clouds, not letting even a slight light from the sun pass and also shine whatever was left of the once dry city buildings.

As the thunders rumbled and lighting flashed every elsewhere, Boomer was the first to step out of the pharmacy building with his pouch and crossbow strapped tightly to him. He brushed some of his bangs aside to get a better scanning of the cold, wet area. His eyes traveled curiously around the silent street, with no undead in sight.

He then fully stepped out of the pharmacy, allowing the girls to step out next. None of them made a sound besides the sound of their footsteps in a puddle of water.

Bubbles was close behind Boomer as she gripped the two duffle bags she was carrying over her shoulders in fear. Blossom was also scanning the area while she too also tightens her hold on the bag she was carrying. Buttercup was the only one that had her weapon out and ready for any sudden undead to pop out, but her focus was on Bubbles, complete aware of how close she was to Boomer made her growl disapprovingly.

"Okay," Boomer was the first to then speak in a whisper. "Follow me."

The Boomer began walking up a street on his left with Bubbles close behind him, Blossom and Buttercup willingly followed.

Boomer was taking cautious steps as he walked, he did wanted to turn around just to make sure there was nothing behind the group but he dared not to, due to the fact that there was two_ very_ tempered girls he knows would only throw deadly looks at him.

_"Shit! As much as I like being close to Bubbles, I got to be careful with distance now."_ Boomer thought with a sudden shiver, not knowing if it was the cold wind or one of Bubbles sisters watching him with every step he took.

Then, in a quick time after the small group had walked a mile or 2 down the same street, Boomer finally had the now freezing girls stop at the end of a larger street.

"Alright, we all need to go down one last street, and we'll be at the mall parking lot in no time. I'm familiar with the city pretty well to not look at the map." Boomer whispered while peeking around the corner.

"W-Wait, B-Boomer." Bubbles stuttering voice squeaked out, Boomer turned to the girls and was immediately worried when he saw how all the girls were shaking like leafs, they only shook harder when a gush of sudden wind blew their way.

"S-Shit! Why is it so damn _cold_!" Buttercup snapped through her gritting teeth while she also rubbed her arms rapidly to regain some warmth. But with no luck, the wind was suddenly becoming violent, going which every way as the sound of the thunders got worse.

"Boomer! How much further is the mall?!" Blossom also snapped while looking up to the sky, just as it the clouds darken again.

"Not far, Come on!" Boomer said while signaling the girls to follow, which they all did.

They all ran around the corner, then without any hesitation they all dashed down the street Boomer had said to go down. Boomer was running ahead of the girls as he scanned the area they we're all dashing through and noticed something very off.

_"Wait, we all should have run into at least one undead by now, where did they suddenly go?"_ Boomer thought, but he put that thought aside and kept running.

That's all the small group did, they ran, and ran. Ignoring the roaring thunder and lightning that was booming across the clouded skies.

Till just minutes later, they all came to an erupted stop. All of them took a breath while standing next to the mall entrance. Boomer was too busy with scanning the area once more to see the shocked looks on the girls faces.

Why they all looked so shocked, is over what they were all looking at how big the mall actually looked to be. With a very giant size parking lot, stood a building seemed to be just one of the biggest buildings in the city. It was all white on the outside with rounded glass ceilings on the roof of the building.

"Holy, crud! That's huge!" Bubbles gasped while covering her mouth, with sparkling eyes of wonder, Blossom only nodded as she looked slightly emprise by the structure of the building, Buttercup had only rolled her eyes at everyone while still trying to get a breath.

"Yay, it looks '_pretty'_, can we go now!" Buttercup then huffed a cold breath and started stomping up to the building, Bubbles seemed somehow excited about something as she fallowed Buttercup, Blossom was going to do the same, till she stopped to look to a uneasy Boomer as he was looking at something.

"Boomer?" Blossom questioned with a brow raised, Boomer had his wide eyes on something that made Blossom curious.

Blossom walked up beside the stunned Boomer and looked at the direction he was looking at. All Blossom was seeing was a dark, tall building, that looked to be completely empty.

"Boomer? What are you looking at?" Blossom finally asked while placing a hand on Boomers shoulder, making him jump to her touch.

"Wha-Oh! Huh, yeah. Let's go." Boomer whispered, as he slowly turned around to walk toured the mall building. But Blossom catched Boomers confused yet extremely worried look.

Even if he didn't really answered Blossoms question, she only shrugged at Boomer and followed him, not looking back at the building…that then had something _crawling_ on top of the roof.

* * *

**(Yay! Done! Short and a cliff of what was on the roof of the building in the end. Yeah, sorry on being a stinker.**

**But, just to be a spoiler for you guys, there WILL be Mutant Zeds! Yep, I'm not just going to have slow or fast running Zeds in my story. **

**But what KIND of Zeds many of you will think. Well, all of you will find out in many more chapters to come. After then next chapter, and the next (maybe) will be when my first mutant Zed shall appear! **

**Also, just to put it out there, I'm not trying to sound like I really do OWN a type of Zed or anything, I'm not going to rip off any zombie game or movies by taking some of their ideas of how some of the mutant zombies will act and be like. I'm no idea stealer, just making up my own stuff.**

**Alright, I'm done now, till next time, Bye!)**


	5. Cityville Mall

**Cityville Mall**

**Unknown (Brick) POV, on the north side of the mall entrance.**

"Jeez, where are they?!" I growled as I leaned my back to the brown colored wall next to the mall entrance. I was staring out into the lot while the clouds began to dark again, it was even the afternoon and it was looking like night out there.

I was irritated that Boomer and the survivors haven't shown up yet, and that was what worried me. I tapped my foot and crossed my arms over my chest before sighing.

I then glanced to the glass doors, only this time I was seeing my reflection as I looked myself over. I was wearing a red baseball cap in a backwards style to cover up the top of my red colored hair with a hidden short ponytail in the back, then to a blood-red colored jacket with the zipper open to show my black t-shit underneath, black-red fingerless gloves, black baggy heavy duty pants with a couple white stripes around the end, and finally to my _'new'_ black colored light weight sneakers. I was only missing my hunting rifle I usually, or mostly always strapped and carried on my back.

I actually thought I looked good, and not to lie or anything, but I hope I looked good enough for, _Blossom_ was it? Yeah, she sounded like a real smart girl, and smart girls are my taste. Hell, even in a damned apocalypse I'm thinking of women.

But with no sign of them anywhere, I was thinking of the worse already, and it was looking to rain any second out there.

"Maybe, their all staying a little longer in the pharmacy." I thought, I sighed to that and was just about to walk away, till finally I spotted someone coming around the corner and to the entrance, it was Boomer, and the girls he was with!

"Brick! Open the door!" Boomer screamed from the outside, I knew he was yelling so loud because of the wind nearly knocking them off their feet's.

I rushed right up the glass doors, to first remove the extra junk that was blocking off the entrance, then getting the key out of my pocket to then unlock the glass doors.

"Quick! Get in!" I ordered once I had open the glass door, they didn't need to be told twice as everyone dashed right in. One everyone was inside, I did struggled to close the door back up because of the strong wind, but I managed to close it and lock it back up.

I took a breath of relief and looked to Boomer who was taking a breather, so were the girls.

Speaking of them. I looked over each of the breathless girls and actually was both happy and surprised to really see other survivors.

There was one girl with short black hair and light lime green eyes, that was panting for air while also looking like she was shaking to death. Then again that's what happens when you out in a storm like weather wearing only a green spaghetti strap top, short ass jeans, and mini boots. She had a machete in one hand, which was clear that if that's her weapon of choice she must be stronger than she looks.

Another girl had golden blond hair in two pigtails, and sky blue eyes. Looking like she was shaking in more of fear then cold now. She was wearing a blue T-shirt down to black looking jeans, and blue running shoes. Though she was carrying two duffle bags that looked stuffed with things, I can catch how she doesn't look all like a fighting type like the black haired girl.

Finally, it came to the last girl that certainly caught my attention. She had long read hair that passed her mid back, and oddly yet ever more attractive rose pink eyes. Wearing also a T-shirt but instead pink, also with jeans but instead all white, and pink lightweight shoes. She looked exhausted and also carrying a duffle bag looked to weigh her down as she was trying to get her breath. I had already guessed it was the girl named, Blossom. Why else would her name be that if not by the color of her eyes.

_"Well, looks like we got another leader in the building."_ I thought knowingly, which is a big fat plus in my book.

* * *

**Buttercups POV.**

_"Holy shit, that was close."_ I thought in my now clear head, my mind was going whichever way outside. I thought I was going to die by the cold ass storm out there.

Once I took my break I looked around the very mall me and my sisters where now in, and I thought our mall back home was huge! There was from the looks of it, three floors, long ass escalators to each of the floors, then to the most ridiculous décor of an all out clear glass ceiling that didn't have a tint. I did hate the stupid pearl tailed floors the most, makes it all the more fun to slip on in wet boots.

"God, of all the places. It had to be a mall!" I couldn't hold my snappy tone as I looked to the red head idiot that "_runs" _the place.

"Whoa now, take it easy will yeah? You all just got here so just relax." The guy I already knew named Brick said while pointing to a bench up against some other benches.

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled, but went ahead to go sit down, ignoring the disapproved look from Blossom. Once I had sat down, I actually felt the real need to finally relax, I hate letting my guard down but my muscles hurt, my feet hurt, and mainly to say I hurt all over now. The one thing I did need the most was bed or something fluffy and soft, along with a bottle full of pain killers.

"So, huh, it's nice to meet you, Brick. My names Bubbles." Bubbles was the first apparently offer a greeting hand shake to Brick. Also guessing to break some silence and all.

"Oh, that's right." Brick chuckled and shook Bubbles hand. "Nice to meet you too, Bubbles. Along with your sister's."

Brick had then turn to me, but I only gave him a warning glare while I then crossed my arms.

"Oh, don't mind our sister, Buttercup. She's always grumpy or just angry." Blossom quickly said which made me want to laugh, she doesn't even know my level of anger and we've known each other since birth.

About that time was when Brick and Blossom finally met eye to eye. It became completely off when they didn't say anything at first, which made me want to growl to.

"I, believe we have already spoken, am I right?" Brick said in a whisper while holding out his hand to Blossom, she did hesitate at first but went ahead and shook his hand in return.

"Huh, y-yes we have, Brick." Blossom whispered and I felt the need to face palm once I saw the blush creep on her face.

"Alright!" Boomer said with a clap of his hands. "So, now that everyone knows who now. I think it's about time for either lunch or a nap time."

"Agreed, I've been waiting, but I already ate before coming all the way over here to keep a look out for all of you." Brick sighed and began to walk off. "Well, come on everyone. Let's have a little tour while heading down where the food is kept."

And like that everyone was off, Blossom followed behind Brick while remaining quietly for some odd reason, Bubbles seemed to be in awe with sparkling eyes as she looked all around, and Boomer kept his distance with Bubbles even as he followed her. I grumbled as I had to then stand up to walk again.

_"This had better been a good idea."_ I thought to myself, but in truth it was more of a prayer, even if I barely have any hope at all anymore.

I was following the group while looking up through the glass ceiling just in time to see the rain start to fall once more.

* * *

**Blossoms POV.**

It was about a good few minutes before we all had reached the middle of the entire mall. Smack down in the middle of the build was where all the food stands where at, with dozens of tables and chairs. Then it turned out there was one other walk way that would end up going to the south side of the mall where more stores where probably at.

"So, as you girls can see, this mall is in fact _'too'_ big to really point out all of what store is what. But eventually everything was just sorted out by how the mall was divided up. The north side of the mall is where all the cloths stores are mostly at, in the middle is as you can see the food court, and lastly on the south side is where a fair amount of more stores are, but at the very end of the walk way is where the level parking lot is at. We've cleared it out and closed it off limits even if the only way to the level parking lot is by elevators and stairs." Brick explained as we walked passed all the food shops and down the next walk way.

"That's nice and all, but where are you leading us? I thought all the food junk WAS in the food court?" Buttercup growled

I heard a chuckle from Brick which I'm sure had only angered Buttercup after hearing another growl out of her.

"No, we pretty much emptied out all the packaged stuff. We're keeping the food with us is the furnisher store."

Once Brick had said that, I looked back to Buttercup to see her whole expression change from her usual grumpy look, to a priceless look that made me want to laugh. Also just knowing one word was going through her head now.

BED.

After seeing Buttercup in a more happier mood, I took a quick look at Bubbles and for a second I thought she was on a verge of a heart attack, if not that then at any second her eyes might pop out of her skull. But really, I should have expected that from her, she would have done anything to actually live in a place she loves to be the most. Boomer seemed to be in a deep thought, while not looking to bright which got me thinking about what all went on I the parking lot.

_"Why was he suddenly freaked out or worried when he looked at that dark looking building?"_ I wondered, but I just leave that thought aside for now.

Just a minute later, on the right side of the walk way did lay a furniture store that looked to be very big on the inside. Once inside the store I felt a who sort of relief wash over me at the looks of all sorts of beds and other comfy furniture.

"Well, make yourselves at home, I'll go get some food for you girls, and Boomer." Brick said and walked off to a store counter that was in the middle of the store. I only nodded at him even if he didn't look m way. Though I really wished he did, just so I could see his odd but tantalizing _red_ eyes. I'll ask about his eyes latter though, right now I needed to relax.

"YES! Beds!" Buttercup screamed with joy, dropping her machete as she went ahead and jumped onto the nearest king size bed. After doing so Buttercup only laid out her inter body across the bed and made a bunch of mumbling sounds as she acted like she was in heaven.

While Buttercup was getting, _comfy,_ I made a spot for myself on the bed next to the one Buttercup was on. Once I had sat down I actually did understand the long lost feeling of being in a decent bed, and being on top of clean sheets. As I sighed in relief, I turned to look at Bubbles to see she seemed egger about something as she was looking out the store window. Which was probably to go explore the mall, while Boomer went to go sit on a nearby couch.

_"From the looks of things, we all are really safe to let our guards down for once_," I thought with an approving smile. _"I don't know how will ever repay theses boys for letting me and my sisters come here, but till that repayment, I guess I'll relax too."_

And with that, I laid down on the bed and once again sighed only in a blissful tone. What was even more satisfying was how everything was peaceful and quite.

"Don't get too comfy now, Blossom,"

I almost jumped to Bricks voice. Then I looked to see him now standing next to the bed I was laying on, he was leaning over to hand my a wrapped up sub sandwich. Though I wasn't too hungry at the time, but I took it anyway.

"You should eat first, I mean if you are hungry." Brick said very kindly, I was feeling my cheeks warm when I slightly felt Bricks hand while taking the sandwich, which I had no idea why from just a slight touch.

"T-Thanks." I thanked in a whisper. Brick nodded at me with a slight smile before going over to his brother and Bubbles next.

_"God! What's wrong with me?! Why do I feel so nerves around, Brick!? I'm never like this around someone or any guy."_ I thought in udder confusion.

"Hey, Brick. Where's Butch?"

Boomer had asked which made my brows raise. But I quickly reminded myself that Boomer did mention of another brother, yet from the looks of it this Butch guy isn't here.

"Eh, the idiot is somewhere in the mall being a lazy ass, or he might be in the mall's gym." Brick answered after he had passed out Boomer and Bubbles their subs, everyone but Buttercup who seemed to be passing out for a nap.

"A, gym?" Bubbles questioned sounding confused.

"Yeah, " Brick began, then looked like something came to mind. "Oh, also. Believe it or not, the water is still running in the city, so if you girls want a shower-"

"SHOWER!" Bubbles sudden squealing voice cut Brick off, I looked to Bubbles and shook my head at the amazed look on her face.

I looked to Brick, and Boomer to see their surprised faces which I wanted to laugh to.

"Um, yeah. The city's water system hasn't shut down or anything yet so-" Brick was explaining till he was again cut off by Bubbles squeals of joy, which made me sweat drop.

"EEK! YES! I've been needing for a shower for WEEK'S! YAY!" Bubbles cheered, squealing and jumping up and down like a toddler, then suddenly stops.

"Oh! Wait, since we're in a mall of my dream, which dozens of cloths stores which should be safe," Bubbles said looking to the doors, then back to us with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Blossom! Before I take a much needed shower, I'm going to go to each cloths store and find some new and improved cloths for us girls to wear! Then once I get us new cloths, will all get nice and cleaned up!" And with that, Bubbles turned tails and sprinted out the glass doors, followed by a "Bye!" and was gone.

I was a little stunned myself, then when I looked to Brick, he had you've-got-to-be-kidding-me, look on his face, while Boomer just looked puzzled.

"Um," Boomer finally muttered after eating half his sub. "What just happened?"

Brick didn't answered, but instead turned to me while I was just laughing away.

"I'm sorry about her, she just loves malls. Also, she's sort of a shopaholic so be prepared for any sudden stocks of clothes and shoes in here, if you know what I mean." I finally giggled, which earning me chuckles from both Brick and Boomer.

"Ah, I get it now." Brick laughed, Boomer had actually stopped his chuckling as he got up from the couch he was laying on.

"Hey huh, I'm going to be with Bubbles, just to make sure she's okay, or if she ends up needing help with carrying something back over here." Boomer said, he looked to me as if asking for some approval. Which I aloud with a nod, though I' am also dismissing the unnecessary closeness that was between him and Bubbles in the pharmacy, I have a feeling I should trust Boomer then jump into conclusions.

With that, Boomer was also gone, leaving his things behind as he went after Bubbles.

Once he had left, I turn to Brick and saw how he was giving me a sly smirk, something that I actually blushed to while my heart raced.

"So, Blossom. I have some questions I would like to ask you, if you don't mind." Brick said smoothly as he then stood by the bed once again.

_"Wow! I don't want to admit it, but his voice does sound so, deep, husky, and…alluring."_ I couldn't help but thought that, making myself blush a tomato color.

But before I could answer Brick, there was an erupting sound coming from Buttercup that made both me and Brick jump to, she almost sounded like a grumpy Zed.

"Lord! Will you people shut it!" Buttercup snarled. "Try to take a nap, but can't get any with a squealing sister and then you two chatting people are not helping!"

"Oh but, Buttercup. Didn't you say on the way here that you could sleep like a rock?" I snapped a question at Buttercup with my hands on my hips as I had then stood up after I had placed my sub aside.

"Hey! I said _sleeping_! Not_ napping_ women! Don't get it confused." Buttercup grumbled and flipped over to have her back facing me. I was about to snap at Buttercup for being so rude, but I inwardly yelped when I felt Bricks warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we just let her nap or something? We can talk while walking around if you want." Brick suggested.

Lord, when he gave me that sly smirk again I thought I would drop dead from having all the blood go to my heated cheeks. My mouth went dry, so I had to answer Brick with a nod.

And so, me and Brick ended up leaving the store to let Buttercup nap, then in hopes of having a less attitude Buttercup later on.

* * *

**Reds POV**.

Even as the rain was pouring hard on the glass ceiling of the mall, and the dark storm clouds thick enough to still keep the blue skies hidden above. Blossom and Brick were calm as ever as both walked side by side down the mall walk way to the food court.

"So, you huh, said you had questions for me Brick?" Blossom was then the first to speak.

"Hmm, yes I do." Brick hummed and looked at Blossom from the corner of his eyes.

"Like first, what brings you to Cityville in the first place? Of all places to be."

"Oh, that sounds like something I should be asking you." Blossom giggled, which gaining a laugh out of Brick.

"Yeah, I know. But the zombie apocalypse had me and my brothers off guard. Hell, everyone off guard, but we had no other choice but to end up here, Blossom. Though it should have been the first thing not to do, as in to take cover in a giant mall. Well, it all happened too fast to think of any other place."

"Oh, I understand that, Brick." Blossom sighed as she averted her gaze to the ground as they continued walking.

"Me and my sisters are from a city known as Townsville, we were actually on a road trip to a popular beach place on this island and it was outside of Cityville that we heard of and well, you might know the rest."

"Ah! I know the place you're talking about. Beach Town, or something with a weird name." Brick agreed in a laugh which made Blossom blush once more.

"The reason I'm asking, Blossom. Was because I want to know what led you girls to come here anyway."

"Well, to answer that, Brick. We had to because the only way off the small island, was to get to the bridge. Cross it, and make our way back home." Blossom answered only in a low tone. Brick slowed his pace, making Blossom do the same.

"The bridge." Brick whispered, not really sounding it to be a question. Blossom nodded, only to get a sigh from Brick.

"Shit, that's right." Brick muttered while rubbing his temple.

"W-What is it?" Blossom asked, sounding nerves as ever now.

"Well, Blossom. There's is a problem about getting there that you should know about." Brick said, while pulling out a map out of his pocket that Blossom knew right away of whom it belonged to.

"Wait, isn't that Boomers map?!" Blossom asked out of being surprised.

"It is, he slipped me it on our way to the furniture store." Brick said, then looked ahead of them to see they had then reached the food court.

"Blossom, How about we sit down. I want to go ahead and show you something." Brick said, motioning Blossom to sit at the closest table with two chairs seated at the table.

"Huh, yeah, okay." Blossom agreed and followed to sit with Brick.

Once both were seated, Brick unfolded the map, then laid it out on the table. Blossom first looked puzzled once she was seeing what was on the map. The map of Cityville was half covered in all sorts of blue circles, but mostly in red X marks.

But Blossom quickly remembered of a red X earlier in an alley and by then looked shocked.

"I'm going to guess the look on your face means you've seen Boomer's paint jobs on one of the walls," Brick laughed, making Blossom look to him now confused.

"Um, yes I have. In an alley me and my sisters were walking through."

"Right, and I'm guessing you want to know why." Brick asked, which Blossom only answered by a nod.

"Well, I might as well tell you anyway." Brick said and lean in to then put his index finger on the map.

"You see, Blossom. With a city filled with the undead, I actually found out myself that a lot of them work as a pack, or just plain brain-dead as ever and stay in the same place. Having to know that actually gave some advantage of how to go around the city more carefully." Brick began and started pointing thing out on the map.

"Every day now, I have Boomer go out and scout over what was considered clear of undead, then mark a building in a blue circle's as if to just remind him of what was clear, if there was a street covered with the undead, he would have probably turned the other way but quickly mark a nearby building in a red X, then run the hell out of there before a dead guy see's him."

"Ah, well I do get the whole reminding thing of if it's a safe place or not, but why every day?" Blossom asked with a raised brow.

"Well, to answer that, Blossom. Is because I'm having Boomer make a trail. Blue circle trails that not only lead to safety, to say if the mall was suddenly unsafe anymore to be in, but a safer way to the bridge."

Having to hear that made Blossom more than shocked.

"A way to the bridge!?"

"Yes," Brick answered with a nod and looked to point at the blue circles. "It is a fact that the only way to the bridge that would lead into inland is by going through the center of the city, and the only way to the center is by certain streets. But the secret and safer way to the bridge is by alleys, or hell, if necessary roof tops."

Blossom had a look of clear impression as she did see some sort of pattern of circles leading to the center of the city, but was ending in more red X's.

"So, really your having Boomer plan out the way to the bridge by having him go out on his own?" Blossom questioned.

"Yes, and I know it's not safe for him to be alone. But he is actually a fast runner, and having back-up might only slow him down if he got in a mess or something." Brick said, then leaned away from the table to cross his arms over his chest.

"I do want to be straight with you, Blossom. As much as it would be great to live the rest of our lives in a mall, we can't stay here forever. Sooner or later the mall won't be a safe haven for long, and we can't stay in a city either. So, one the time does come to go, I want us to be fully ready to high-tail it out of this rotting place. Though the water and power systems haven't shut down in the city yet, I want to leave as soon as possible. But," Brick sighed as he tilted his head up to the glass ceiling to see the pouring rain.

"There's just two problems, because like I said earlier, there are undead that travel in packs and can wonder into the safe zones, so if we end up running into a pack once we travel or anything, of course we will have to fight them off, but having to do that will only draw more attention to the location. The other problem is the center of the city that Boomer did confirmed not a few days ago, is crawling with the undead."

"Well, that is possible, Brick. It will be a fact that every undead, or for short, "_Zed(s)",_ will be gathering to the very middle of an entire city or town. Why, well it just might be some sort of undead instinct to do that." Blossom added, gaining Bricks attention and smirk.

"That I know, Blossom. But it's not just that," Brick said in a near serious tone as he leaned back closer to the table. "It's also the numbers of the, _Zeds_, that is worrying, because when I had Boomer scout in the same area which he was observing from afar close to the middle of the city, he ended up coming back with news of the numbers growing,"

"G-Growing!?" Blossom gasped in disbelieve.

"Unfortunately, yes. But knowing how big the city is to begin with, of course the numbers will increase, but it's increasing at a threatening rate. Day, by _day_."

Having to hear that made Blossom feel hollow of hope as she looked sadly at Brick, but then adverted her gaze to the map while also placing a hand on the table to tap on the map.

"And, no matter how you look at it now, there pretty much is more danger zones then safe zones on this map anyway. Boomer pretty much is now marking every place of danger which lessening any other safe way to the bridge."

Blossom said and started to shake while her eyes began to water of tears.

_"If the numbers just keep increasing, there's going to be no way out this city!"_ Blossom screamed in her head. Before a tear could escape her eyes, she jumped at the sudden gentle touch of Bricks hand on hers that laid on the table. Blossom looked up to Brick, even with her water eyes slightly blurring her vision, she could see a concern look on Bricks face.

"Blossom, don't think of the worse. Because I have promised to keep everyone safe, and getting out of this hell hole of a city is that safest option to do. We will, and I mean WILL, find a way to get into inland. Either by the bridge or just jump off the cliff, and _swim_ to get across." Brick said in all honesty.

Blossom then smiled happily at Brick, and nodded at him feeling slightly confident at his words.

Then, as a sudden idea, something popped into Blossoms head that made her look at the map.

_"Swim."_ Was that something that made Blossom curious.

Blossom whipped away stray tears that had escaped her eyes with her free hand, then used the same hand to move the map closer to spot something interesting.

"Um, Brick. Have you ever had Boomer check out these docks by any chance?" Blossom asked pointing to the very spot where there was some sort of fish market name on the edge of the city limits lines.

Just after asking that, it was suddenly an odd silence while Brick looked of a poker face.

". . . . . . . . ." Brick didn't say a word as he had his eyes slowly avert to the map, wide as ever as he looked at the spot Blossom was pointing to on the map.

"Brick?" Blossoms asked again when Brick had taken his hand that was holding Blossoms other hand with away.

"Docks?" Brick questioned with a now more dumbfound look at he stared at the map.

"Huh, yes, the _docks_." Blossom said in a more lower tone once she then saw how Bricks right eye was twitching.

Having experience of a site of a person that was boiling with anger, Blossom quietly scooted her chair away from Brick after she saw how his face was slowly turning red, of anger of course.

"The, _DOCKS!"_ Brick seethed through his gritting teeth, making Blossom sweat drop.

"_Wow, learning Brick has an easy hot-head side is new."_ Blossom thought, while inwardly shaking her head at Brick.

Brick did looked to be on the verge of either screaming his head off, or flipping the table. But he quickly calmed himself, out of knowing he wasn't alone in the first place and would just end up scaring Blossom away.

Brick took a few deep breaths, and closed his eyes as he only then put his head in his hands with elbows on the table to hold his head up.

"Wow," Brick muttered.

Blossom saw his sudden calmness and scooted back closer to Brick.

"Sssooo, I'm guessing you didn't think of the docks after all?" Blossom asked with a nervous smile, but she was really trying to now hold in a laugh.

"Yep." Brick muttered with the pop of the _'p'_. Then sighed in frustration as he slumped back in the chair. He stared at the ceiling for a minute before looking to Blossom who had now been sitting quietly for him to speak.

"You, Blossom. I am now declaring the _smartest_ woman in the world. Because all I have been thinking for WEEKS! Was how to just get across by bridge, that I NEVER, bothered to think of a dock or even a freaking boat." Brick whispered while rubbing his temples. Blossom flushed a new color of red while her heart raced by Bricks words.

"Oh! Well, thank you, Brick." Blossom whispered, now flattered as she couldn't help but smile. "But, I was just asking if you had or anything. It's just an observation." Blossom giggled.

Brick sighed again, but smirked none the less.

"Yeah, but now knowing the possibility of another way out of the city, which I so happen to blindly miss," Brick chuckled and smirked at Blossoms bashful face. "Hell, you might have just found another way off this island."

* * *

**(Yay! another chapt in, Also, I forgot to put in that Cityville is in fact on an island. It literally slipped my mind to explain that, but now you all know in this note.**

**It's like one main city on the island, with outside towns miles away, how big is the island? Eh, I'm not going to be too pacific on explaining that part, just big enough or whatever for a city and a few towns to be on at the same time. All right, I'm done, and I'll post the next chapt when I can. K, later!)**


	6. Not Alone

**Not Alone.**

**Boomer's POV.**

"Um, Bubbles? You almost done in there?" I asked from outside the girls changing room.

"Yep, in just a minute!" Bubbles called out from within the changing room she was changing in. She was trying out this new outfit she found in the most girl-est store in the mall, Girl's World, or something odd. I was slightly blushing the entire time because, one, I AM a guy that should really never step into a _"all"_ girl/women store, with the rainbow and puppy printed shirts, glittered up pants, puffy hair ties, and even pink floors to ceilings.

And two, well this certain store also have, um, _"panties"_ and huh, bras, hanging everywhere. Why I was feeling so embarrassed was because I NEVER came to or in any store like this before in my life. Unlike one of my brothers, I am more of a respectful guy and one that doesn't just walk into an all girl store like a creeper or whatever.

Bottom line, I've never been in a store that would end up surrounding me with so many….girls' underwear.

Now why I was waiting on Bubbles, was because she didn't want to be all alone in a store. I would feel the same way actually, being in a store with no light's, in an empty mall, and undead walking around somewhere just beyond the wall's.

But also, because I just want to make sure Bubbles is safe anyway. A girl like her should be protected from anything at all times. I've only known her for half a day and it was like I've known her as a long time friend. She's far too sweet and kind hearted to fight anyway, along with being so shy. A girl like her doesn't deserve to be in a world like this in the first place.

"Ugh," I sighed out of just being bored out of my mind as I leaned my back to the changing room wall, and my hands in my pockets.

It was probably about a few minutes later, did I hear a click inside that made me raise a brow.

"Okay! Done!" Bubbles squealed as she stepped out.

At first I didn't really think of what the big deal was about clothing or fashion, till I saw Bubbles.

My jaw felt the need to hit the floor when I saw a more newer Bubbles, but the same bubbly girl none the less.

Bubbles had brushed her hair and pinned her golden locks back into pigtails, but seemed far better once brushed along with blue fuzzy new hair ties. Then to a new clean T-shirt that was aqua blue and it hugged her upper body nicely, along with a tiny small blue bow the front of the shirt. I had expected Bubbles to be wearing jean pant's, but instead was in a pitch black wavy skirt that went passed her thighs. Then last, blue knee socks, down to her new light blue running shoes.

I couldn't decide if she looked cute or just plain adorable. Hell I couldn't think when most of my blood went to my face then my brain.

"Boomer?" Bubbles whispered with a waving hand in my face, I blinked a few till I could look Bubbles in a less frozen state.

"Um, you look," I trailed trying to get my words straight so I wouldn't end up saying something stupid.

"You, look amazing, Bubbles." I managed to whisper.

I don't know what sort of effect I have on Bubbles, but she blushed something of a scarlet color and looked away to probably try to hide the cute blushing.

"Huh, t-thank you, Boomer." Bubbles practically stuttered, while all I did was smiled at her.

I was going to say something, till everything around us had gotten darker. Me and Bubbles looked out into the mall and I knew right away that the storm clouds was the cause of such darkness. Hell, with Brick being so damn stubborn about keeping the lights off in the mall, about now I regret not bringing a flash light just to see.

I heard a whimper out of Bubbles, along with her suddenly grabbing my right arm as she huddled up to me, very close. I couldn't help but blush when she did that.

"Um, Bubbles? What's wrong?" I whispered a question, then looked down to her. It was dark, but I could see Bubbles frighten face clearly, which made me concerned of why she was suddenly so scared.

"S-Sorry, I don't like the dark." Bubbles squeaked, and pulled away from me. "I know it sounds so silly for me to be afraid of the dark, but, I guess I haven't gotten over it."

Bubbles sounded like she was apologizing which made me want to laugh, but I hold that back knowing it might make her feel bad or something.

"Bubbles," I began in a slight chuckled and did something that I didn't even think of doing. I moved closer to Bubbles till I could give her a comforting hug. She seemed stunned when she didn't push me away, but she shocked me a bit when she hugged me back.

"B-Boomer?" Bubbles whispered in a questioning tone, it send a warm feeling through my heart to hear her say my name, why? I had no clue, and yet I liked it.

"Bubbles, it's okay to be afraid of even simple things, like the dark. If you're afraid, then there's no need to be ashamed of it." I said, trying to make Bubbles feel better when I felt her shiver.

"O-Okay, t-thank you, Boomer." Bubbles said in a whisper that I almost didn't catch. By then I thought the hugging would end, but it was lasting longer then I thought. But then again she was the one hugging the most when a huge rumbling thunder suddenly went off somewhere above the build that was pretty loud.

_"Hmm, afraid of thunders too, huh?"_ I wondered, my thoughts where confirmed when Bubbles started to shake again, I'm guessing in fear this time.

"Sshh, It's okay, Bubbles. Nothing is gonna happen." I sighed when Bubbles only hugged me to a point I thought she was going to just squeeze me to death. It's not like I didn't like being hugged, but it made me worried of how easily frighten Bubbles can actually be.

Finally, just a good minute later did sudden lighting shined into the malls glass ceiling, brightening up the walk way along with light getting in the store.

"Well, I think the storm is letting up a bit now." I chuckled, I was letting go of Bubbles, but I then was completely confused when Bubbles didn't let me go.

". . ."

"Bubbles? You can let go, it's not so dark any-"

"Thank you."

After Bubbles had cut me off, I looked down to see she had her head laying on my chest, with arms still tight around me. It made me frown when she started shaking again, while whimpering a cry.

"Bubbles. . ." I muttered and held her once again, this time I laid my chin on top her head while she cried her heart out on my hoody.

"I-I don't know, w-why everything had to be like this! W-Why did everything become so, DEAD!" Bubbles screamed, and out of nowhere her legs suddenly gave out, having both of us to the ground and on our knees. I didn't say a thing as all I did was hold onto Bubbles while she clenched onto me.

"I-If I would have ever known this would happen, I would have tried to become stronger, s-so I could be useful! But, all I ever do right is just doing what to be told what t-to do! I can't even fight an undead thing without being frozen by such a sight of one!" Bubbles cried, then she moved her head, having me no longer rest my chin on her head as she looked up to me with streaming tears coming out of her beautiful blue eyes that was also filled with hurt and pain. Seeing such a thing stung my heart.

"T-Today, before you saved me from the undead with your arrow, I was numb to the point I couldn't move, I j-just stood there! Waiting for that thing to eat me and get it over with, and being so used to how the world works now, I should have known to do something instead of standing there, but I didn't!"

_"Bubbles, No!"_

"After all that had happened, with you saving me, then taking me and my sisters here to be safe. I'm acting like everything is okay now, but it's NOT! I'm just pretending it all because I just want to try and be happy again, being in the one place I did loved the most, I should be, but . . . I'm not. Nothing will ever be the same again in an undead world where only the strong can survive in, and I'm only one of the many weakest that hasn't been eaten yet for being so weak! I mean, what other use am I if I can't-!"

"Stop," I interrupted by letting Bubbles go just to place both my hands on either side of her face. I couldn't take any more of what Bubbles was saying of herself, and it was literally killing me to see such a broken up Bubbles.

"B-But, its true-!"

"No, it's not." I whispered, while using my thumbs to whip away the tears off Bubbles cheeks as she seemed to be choking back a sob.

"Bubbles, you're not weak, you only think you are when you're not," I began in a more serious tone. "And no one was prepared for a real life zombie apocalypse to begin with. Hell, the very night when it all happened, me and my brothers were out in the city having a grand old time, unknowingly passing by people that were already turning. Then, out of nowhere it was like a near second when a wave of newly undead people came out of nowhere, running up the streets toured me and my brothers that stood frozen on the sidewalk. WE, were standing in place, trying to function on what was happening before an undead had then attacked me and tried to eat my arm. Brick was the one, who then had to save me, after that we ran like hell to whatever safety we could find."

"Boomer-!" Bubbles gasped , I had only nodded at her.

"Bubbles, you do have to understand that either your weak, or strong, no one in the world had no clue what would happen in just a day or night. I was scared shit-less when the apocalypse happened, and I had no idea if I would end up getting eaten anyway. But thanks to my brothers, I did survive because of them, because of them actually being stronger than me, but still protecting me from danger. The only true way to survive, is to help each other through it, Bubbles. Just like with our siblings, we just have to do what we can to help, provide, anything to overcome it all."

I had then saw how calm Bubbles was becoming, but still had to whip the tears away from her blushing warm cheeks. After Bubbles sniffling stopped, and she seemed more relaxed, I embraced Bubbles in a hug, knowing that all she really needed was comfort in hugs.

"Bubbles, you're never going to be alone in a world like this. You have your loving sister's, my brothers and me. All of us are going to protect you because we all care about you, never because you're weak. But, like I said, and will always say it, you are NOT weak."

I said in all truth, though I knew by the time I heard a whimper again, I had made Bubbles cry, but hopefully not in any hurtful way.

"Oh, Boomer!" Bubbles cried and had then wrapped her arms around my neck, keeping close to me as possible. As Bubbles sobbed on my shoulder, I sighed but held her anyway, only because I truly do care about her in a way that I didn't even know I would for any girl.

But, I couldn't be _falling_ for Bubbles, who had I just met hours ago. Though, in such a short time, I deeply cared for a perfect, yet broken up Bubbles that was just scared of the cruel, cold, _dead_ world.

* * *

**Normal POV, back at the furniture store.**

"So, how are we going to plan out of how to get to the docks anyway?" Blossom asked Brick who was walking by her side as they were just about to walk into the furniture store.

"Whoa, now. _We?_ As in you and me, right?" Brick asked back in a chuckle as he smirked at Blossom.

"Oh, w-well, yes. Since we are sort of the leader's anyway." Blossom whispered sheepishly as she blushed. Her blush deepened when Brick chuckled again.

"Yes, we are. I'm only joking with you, Blossom." Brick laughed lightly, and then looked right at Blossom.

"Also, I knew I was going to deal with another leader when I first spoke to you over the talky, and when I saw you running in here along with your sisters."

_"Oh!"_ Blossom thought in a surprise. By then, they had reached the furniture store, and Brick did the gentlemen thing and opened the glass doors for Blossom.

"After you, Blossom." Brick offered in a playful bow. Blossom giggled at Brick and nodded at him in a just as playful matter.

"Why, thank you, Brick." Blossom giggled a thanks and stepped in. Brick followed after Blossom with a grin on his face.

_"Damn, I'm lucky as hell to meet this girl, I just hope that she doesn't meet Butch yet-."_ Brick was thinking, till his mind trailed once he saw something that made him shocked, while Blossom gasped.

"OH MY-! Buttercup!" Blossom nearly screeched with her mouth covered by both her hands.

Why Brick and Blossom seemed so shocked, was when Buttercup then stirred, and once she was sitting up in the bed she was in, she had no idea of what was on her face.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Buttercup asked as she scratched the back of her head, her sleepy eyes starting to open more just to see the expressions on the Reds faces.

Buttercup raised a brow at the two, but then she along with the Reds then averted their attention to a sound to the store counter. Not a second later though, did someone's head popped up from behind the counter.

Blossom and Buttercup were the only ones by then with surprised looks, while Brick had a more you've-got-to-be-kidding-me expression.

_"Son of a fuck, he's here."_ Brick mentally cursed.

The man that was behind the counter fully stood up and walked around so he was no longer behind it. The man that now stood before them with a bag of chips in one hand, and the other reaching into the bag to grab a very chip to eat on, looked at everyone in the room like nothing was wrong.

He had his black hair in an odd spiky look, dark green eyes down to a wicked smile now plastered on his face. He was wearing a black T-shirt with dark green words of 'Bad Boy' printed on the front, a dark green jacket tied at his waist, stonewashed jeans with ripped looking holes around the knee parts, and skull drawn green shoes. He looked toned in muscles and skin, since he seemed to be showing it off with his T-shirt looking tight on him along with the shirt's sleeves rolled up to the shoulders.

Buttercup, at the moment was secretly in awe at the sight.

"_Holy shit! He's hot-!"_ Buttercup thought, but then bit that thought away. _"Wait, the fuck was that!? Why the hell did I think that right away!?"_

Buttercup was so in her head that she almost missed the renewed looks on Brick and Blossom faces. Buttercup turned to them, Blossom blushed in embarrassment while Brick shook his head while face palming.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry, Buttercup." Brick randomly apologized which made Buttercup completely confused.

"What-?" Buttercup questioned, Blossom only moved toward Buttercup as she had then got out of the bed to stand. Blossom didn't say a word as she dug in her pocket to so happily pull out a round pocket mirror to then hand it to Buttercup.

"Um, Buttercup, you huh, should look in the mirror, and see for yourself." Blossom said, not looking at Buttercup, which only made Buttercup even more confused.

Buttercup took the mirror from Blossom and flipped it open with rolling eyes.

"Okay, I don't know WHY I'm looking to see nothing-" Buttercup was snapping, till she did look in the mirror to see something that made her eyes wide in udder shock.

"What, The, FUCK!" Buttercup then screeched, seeing her face how she _didn't _remember leaving it, as in _not_ with a marked up face with a drawn mustache on her upper lip, giant swirls on her cheeks, eye lids completely colored in green, then finally to the words on her fore head that said in a backward way, _'Butch was here-!_'

Buttercup looked mortified as her jaw hanged open and one eye twitching. The whole store laid quiet, till the sound of someone laughing hysterically erupted that made everyone turn to the green eyed man.

"Pfft-! BA-AHAHAH! The look on your all's faces! I-Its priceless man! HAHAHA!" The man laughed now holding his stomach as if he was in pain from laughing so hard.

"W-Wait," Buttercup seethed as she then clenched on the mirror in her hand. "Did YOU! Do this to MY face!"

"Huh, if I answer _yes,_ what are you going to do about it?" The man asked sarcastically.

"I'm, going, to, fucking, KILL YOU!" Buttercup screeched as she turned red with pure anger. The man looked wide eyed at Buttercup of that response, while suddenly having a goofy smile.

"Then, _Yes_. I did in fact drawled on your face." The man laughed, thinking that she wouldn't.

Till Buttercup suddenly had grabbed her machete off the floor that had actually laid not far. Once that was in her hands, the man immediately stopped laughing, and took a quick step back.

"Huh-? W-What are you-?!" The man stuttered, then looked completely terrified when Buttercup took a step towards him.

"I'm, going, to, KILL YOU!" Buttercup practically roared and ran at the man, who was already running in the other direction.

"AH-! SHIT-!" Was all the man said as he dramatically waved his arms in the air as he ran away from the machete swinging Buttercup.

"GET BACK HERE!" Buttercup screeched.

Blossom and Brick, had only stood where they stand the whole time, Brick shaking his head while Blossom looked completely puzzled.

"Um, should I stop my sister or, just, leave that guy to die by her?" Blossom then asked with a sweat drop. Brick looked at Blossom, then back at the direction of where the screaming was coming from the very far back of the store.

"Eh," Brick sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "His fault in the first place, damn idiot."

Both the Reds sighed at the same time.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know who he is." Brick suddenly said and looked to Blossom.

"That guy, that um, had drawn on your huh, sisters face is, Butch."

"Wait, Butch?!" Blossom said in a surprise. "As in, your other bother!?"

"Yep, unfortunately."

Brick almost laughed when Blossom only had a dumbfound expression.

"But, how-?" Blossom said now shaking her head at Brick. "How is it that only you and Boomer seem so mature then, and he's, huh, a um-? Darn! What's the word?!"

"Idiot, moron, maniac, weird ass hooligan?" Brick suggested.

Then as if on cue.

"HAHA! Can't get me now!"

Brick and Blossom looked to then see something that made them have expressionless faces.

They were seeing a full grown man, jumping on random couches, beds, low drawers, mainly anything furniture, one by one, away from a more normal minded Buttercup that was only going after him by foot.

"GET DOWN SO I CAN CHOP YOUR ASS!" Buttercup screamed to the top of her lunges.

"Uh-Huh! You aint chopping my ass-! I'm too sexy for that to happen!" The man known as Butch laughed and continued jumping furniture to furniture, and away from a more lived Buttercup.

Blossom blinked rapidly at the scene, while Brick looked on with a blank face.

"I think the word for, _Butch_, would be weird hooligan." Blossom said as she looked at Brick with pity. "I'm so sorry."

Blossom, having said that made Brick have a small smile then.

"Aw, so you know what pain I went through with THAT, living pain in the ass, huh?" Brick laugh hysterically. Then his laughter turned into a fake sob as he looked at Blossom with a sad look.

"Ah, the only good thing out of being around Butch, is he makes you feel ten times smarter than the average human." Brick sighed, while all Blossom could do was pat him on the back.

"That bad?" Blossom asked with a slight giggle.

"You have, NO! Idea Blossom," Brick grumbled.

Before anything else was said, the glass doors suddenly open, to then see that Boomer was holding the door wide enough for Bubbles to enter first.

"Hey, we're back!" Bubbles announced, she would have waved a greeting, but her hands where full of new cloths and hair material that were stuffed in plastic bags. Once Boomer had entered to then be at Bubbles side, they both looked at the Blossom and Brick, who had again blank expressions on their faces. Both Boomer and Bubbles looked even more confused once they had glance to what was going on around the back of the store.

"Um," Boomer mumbled, then scratched the back of his head. "Why, is Butch being chased by Buttercup?"

"Yeah, and, well correct me if I am wrong, but why does Buttercup look like a goth clown?" Bubbles added with a tilt of her head.

"Well, that sort of answered your questions, Butch drew random stuff on Buttercups face while she was sleeping and now she's trying to kill him for it." Brick answered.

"Oh! Then, shouldn't someone stop Buttercup before she does do something, to, um Butch was it?!" Bubbles asked in a near panic, seeming to be the only one to actually be caring about the situation.

"No, because there's no way she'll be able to even catch him, there's, what? 20 beds, dozens of couches, 40 of 50 so desk to drawers," Brick explained in an irritated way. "So, the only way to catch an idiot is to wait till he breaks a bone if he slips up, or if he does just slip on something. But Butch is good on his feet so there _might_ be no chance of that happening."

Both Brick and Boomer sighed at the same time, apparently not going to bring up any sort of history of their brother to begin with. Blossom inwardly giggled, then looked to Bubbles and gasp at what she was wearing.

"Bubbles! Wow, you look great!" Blossom complemented in awe.

"Hmm? Oh right! Thank you, Blossom! I also got you and Buttercup some cloths too, and hair stuff for when we shower." Bubbles giggled and hold up the bags in front of her.

"I only got cloths that would suite you and Buttercup's choice of style, so I made sure to get the right clothing's that wouldn't really be for the style per say, just to be more comfortable with the whole fighting off Zeds, or running, things like that." Bubbles laughed. Blossom was smiling at Bubbles, till she noticed something off.

"Bubbles? Have you've been crying?" Blossom asked as she stepped closer to Bubbles, noticing how her eyes did have slight puffiness, and one dry tear streak that had not fade away on the side of Bubbles right cheek.

"Oh, huh. Yes, I had cried." Bubbles said, with a slight frown. "I, just had a little break down. About the whole Zed situation and other things."

Then, Bubbles smiled bright and turned to Boomer who stood by quietly with a half smile on his face.

"But, thanks to, Boomer. I'm better now, and I'll do the best I can to help out with whatever that needs to be done." Bubbles said ever so brightly. It made Blossom smile lovingly at the happy Bubbles.

"_Bubbles!"_ Blossom thought approvingly, she had then turn to Brick, who turned out to had, had his back turned the inter time.

"Brick?" Blossom whispered and walked back to his side to then poke him in the arm as an extra way to get his attention.

"Blossom, how violent can Buttercup be, exactly?" Brick randomly asked.

"Why do you-?" Blossom was asking back, till she looked over to Buttercup, that had managed to have catch Butch after all and had him in a head lock. After a few punches to the face, Buttercup flipped Butch on his back, then in a secound, flipped a sofa couch right on Butch while he was groaning in pain so loud that it had only reached Brick and Blossoms ears, Bubbles and Boomer seemed too busy chatting with each other again to notice.

"Huh," Blossom trailed, not really knowing what to say of what she was seeing her sister doing in the first place.

"How about we just stop her now, before she rethinks of using her machete." Brick suggested as he already was making his way over to save his bother. Blossom nodded and walked after him. Leaving Bubbles and Boomer alone which they did notice the Reds sudden absents.

"Oh, looks like they're going to help Butch after all." Bubbles giggled, then yelped at a sudden thought.

"AH! That's right!"

Bubbles put aside the bags she was carrying and went straight over to the duffle bag with old cloths in it. Boomer walked over to Bubbles with a raised brow as Bubbles rummaged through the bag till-.

"Ah-Ha! Found it!" Bubbles said gleefully and stood up with something now in her hands.

"Bubbles? What do you have there?" Boomer asked very curious of what the bubbly girl was up to. It was when she turned around did Boomer have a near heart attack to what Bubbles was holding.

"H-HEY! That's my-!" Boomer gasped, which made Bubbles giggle as she handed over a blue colored arrow, the very one that was found in a burnt cars hood.

"I was going to ask you of it after we took cover in the pharmacy, but I guess after being spooked by the walky talky when Brick was contacting you, it slipped my mind." Bubbles laughed nervously. "I tend to have a very forgetful mind, and then I just remember stuff out of the blue."

Boomer blinked dumbly at Bubbles while a slight pink blush was now on his cheeks. With a cough, Boomer had then nodded.

"Um, thank you, Bubbles. The reason I had put it there in the first place was to maybe let other survivors know that there was others in the city, as in me and my brothers." Boomer chuckled. "But, you actually might have saved my butt for taking it anyway."

Having said that made Bubbles looked puzzled. "Hmm? How so?"

"Well, it slipped _my mind_ of how strict Brick can be about wasting ammo, so if he was to know I didn't even use an arrow for use of protection, he would probably be pissed out it, and give me a don't–be-wasteful lecture, of some kind. "Boomer said as he took a quick glance over to where Blossom and Brick were now trying to pry Buttercup off, and away from killing Butch, leaving Boomer to slightly sweat drop to what he was seeing.

"So? It's a good thing to have taken it anyway, huh?" Bubbles laughed, re gaining Boomer attention as he smiled at her.

"Yep, thank you, Bubbles," Boomer said, then smirked playfully at the blushing Bubbles.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

Buttercups screeching made Bubbles and Boomer jump, then looked to see Buttercup being dragged backwards by the arms by Brick, while Blossom followed close by while shaking her head disappointingly.

"Butch couldn't have heard you, Buttercup. You had just knocked him out cold." Blossom muttered.

"Good! I'll knock his ass out again if I have to!" Buttercup seethed as she struggled out of Bricks grip.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but that will have to be the last time you do. We don't need any attempted killing right now, believe me, I'd probably let you kill my own idiot brother. But, you're just going to have to get used to his immature antics." Brick explained once he did let Buttercup go, having her make a snarling sound toured him before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I ain't promising anything! Just make sure he knows his place, I don't do any bullshit like this!" Buttercup snapped.

"Okay, Buttercup. Please calm down now." Bubbles pleaded and walked up to he still angry sister. "Look, I got new cloths for you and Blossom, so now we can go take a shower, and just relax."

"_Grr_…" Buttercup mumbled a growl, not particularly at Bubbles, just at being annoyed.

"Please!"

Bubbles then gave Buttercup her best sad like look with her eyes looking to cry out tears at any second, added with half trembling lips. Buttercup grumbled, but huffed at Bubbles a "Fine!" anyway along with letting her arms drop.

"Great!" Bubbles suddenly cheered with a sudden happy look. "Then let's go, and wash all that marker off your face!"

Then out of nowhere Bubbles grabbed onto Buttercup's hand, surprising Buttercup as Bubbles began to drag her away.

"Hey! Bubbles! Would you wait a second-!" Buttercup complained, but Bubbles already had them out the glass doors and off to where ever the gym laid within the mall.

Blossom, and Brick sighed, while Boomer was the only one to laugh with how happy Bubbles was.

"Oh, Bubbles." Blossom muttered as she walked over to pick up the bag of cloths Bubbles had forgotten to pick up on her way out. "Well, I guess I'm off too."

"Wait, does she even know where the gym is?" Brick questioned, which Boomer shook his head to.

"Yeah, I showed her where it was on the way over her, so she's fine on finding the place." Boomer said with a nod.

"I better catch up to them before they get out of sight then. Then after a well needed shower, I do want to talk over some sort of plan with you, Brick." Blossom laughed and was then making her way to the glass doors, but stopped to turn back to Brick and Boomer.

"Also," Blossom whispered as she smiled happily at them, yet her shinning eyes lay on only Brick. "I, don't know how to ever repay you guy's for letting us be here, but till I, and my sister's think of some way to repay such an honorable thing, all I can say for me and my sisters for now. Is…Thank you."

With a respectful bow, Blossom turned and headed out the glass doors, leaving a speechless blushing Brick, and a bashful Boomer.

"Wow! I never really knew how nice Blossom was! She did seem strict and all when I was around Bubbles, but she's just as nice as Bubbles too." Boomer complemented and turned to Brick. "I'd say to be the luckiest to run into them, right Brick!. . . Brick?"

"Huh," Brick mumbled as he looked away to try and hide his unknown blushing.

"Dude, are you-!" Boomer gasped and tried to get a better look at his eldest brothers face to verify at what he was seeing.

"N-No! Shut up alright!" Brick snapped, but it wasn't enough to convince a laughing Boomer.

"Whoa! Wait, did something happen between you and-!" Boomer was cut off by Bricks growling.

"NO! Don't be stupid! Nothing happened between us, just professional talking on what to do next! To get out of the city and shit! Stuff like that!" Brick said in a serious way, but the blushing on his face didn't fade away so easily.

". . ." Boomer was then glaring at Brick with suspiciousness, till a light bulb went off.

"OH! You either thinks she's PRETTY, or you LIKE her! Or BOTH!" Boomer chuckled, which made Brick tense.

"SHUT UP! WE JUST MET NOT AN HOUR AGO!" Brick defended, but Boomer laughed anyway.

"Ha! So you do like her!" Boomer chuckled.

"What are you?! In high school again!? I, nor you can just fall for someone you have only knew for half a damn day!" Brick snapped, then huffed as he was walking off towards the glass doors, leaving Boomer confused.

"Hey! Where-?!"

"I," Brick called out. "I'm just going for a walk, to huh, clear my head or whatever. When I come back, Butch better be conscious so I can have a chat about him being a moron."

Then he was gone, Boomer shook his head as he smirked at the thought of Brick acting embarrassed for the first time. But Boomer too had a blush then creep on his face as he looked to his blue painted arrow that was in his hand. Only one name went through his mind.

_"Bubbles..."_

* * *

**(There! Done! Be happy! Next chapter is just going to be how things are being settled in the mall, then maybe the next chapter will a _special_ Zed appear. Till then, bye! PS. REVIEW! PLZ!)**


End file.
